


Iridescent Clouds

by MalignSensualist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Angst, Canon Divergence, Dark, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalignSensualist/pseuds/MalignSensualist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war didn't quite go as planned, and the walls of Ba Sing Se become prison and refuge to those fleeing the Fire Nation's conquest.</p><p>Note: 12/20/2017 <br/>Ugh I am repairing the shitty oscillation between -ing and -ed ... trying to finish chapter 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows canon only up until The Library in Book 2. Appa was not stolen and transported to Ba Sing Se, although as originally intended, the Gaang still headed to the city. From the time they leave The Library is where this story diverges and is no longer canon.

_"The heaven of modern humanity is indeed shattered in the Cyclopean struggle for wealth and power. The world is groping in the shadow of egotism and vulgarity. Knowledge is bought through a bad conscience, benevolence practiced for the sake of utility. The East and the West like two dragons tossed in a sea of ferment, in vain strive to regain the jewel of life." –The Book of Tea_

Their world came to an end, or at least, the hope of their world. The blow was, perhaps, even more crushing with the buds of hope being so new, so fresh and easily squashed. That burning ardor of those few up-starts intent on overthrowing their oppressors fizzled and they vanished. Their raucous shouts for revolution fell silent, a mutter whispered only in the darkest corners of unsavory taverns. Their urgency and their fire banked as quickly as it grew, a transient burst of passion and will and unity… crumbled so quickly with the loss of one individual. Of one symbol. They huddled now, in their holes and their meeting rooms, crafted plans and tossed them away. Mostly they reminisced and dreamed of the 'what-if's' and the 'could have been' and they cursed the name of Avatar whom had once more abandoned them. Yet none stepped forward to make their own change and that was the most pitiful of all

Perhaps, such an observation, a judgment was too harsh. Perhaps they could be forgiven their cowardice, their weakness. After all, none had expected such a thing to happen. Their spirits were broken, their last hope shattered and their forces too scattered to put up a true protest. They squabbled amongst themselves, bickered over disappearing land and tighter rations. Refugees from the North, South, and West poured in until the walls of Ba Sing Se burgeoned and they starved and fought and died just beyond. A graveyard to mark the once _grand_ entrance into the _greatest city in the world_.

A city that had become a haven and a prison.

A city that stood as the only marker for the grave of the Avatar, fallen so unexpectedly. Yes, perhaps that was it. Perhaps the sudden emergence and the equally as sudden loss of their prophesized hero had broken the people entirely. This great hero, this _last Airbender_ , nothing but a lone child, the last of his people come from the void to bring them hope. Yet, that faith was already under question, after all, what was a child to do? A naïve, foolish, _brash child_? But they hoped, and they laid those hopes upon his shoulders and the city watched as the mythological Sky Bison sailed for their city, among oohs and ah's and applause, or fear. Considering how the city was run then and now it was no surprise that trepidation mixed so easily with excitement.

The city watched from over its walls as blue fir lit the sky, and their child hero fell to a child's murderer. What was the irony in that? It left a bitter taste on the tongue, and equally cynical laughter to fill the silence when questions of 'what about tomorrow' arose. Of course the battle had been epic, they were all sure. The noise alone was enough to prove such a thing… All became clear of the Avatar's fate when the great Bison's anguished wail filled a sky lit white and blue and purple by lightning. The smell of death and burnt zephyr lasted for days and those who patrolled the wall resigned or moved posts, returned to their families and peers with paraffin faces and quaking hands and hollow eyes.

They had all seen war. They all expected war and battle… but to watch their great hope fall at the hands of a child… to watch the fate of their world dictated by children whom even experienced warriors held not a candle to in power…

They were shaken. Shaken and subdued and for a long time Ba Sing Se was left in peace. The death of the Avatar, the triumph of Princess Azula and the sudden, deafening silence of rebellion afforded the Fire Nation arrogance to leisure. After all, who was there to stop them now when the most powerful being in the world could not defend against another child? They never left, even to the day, the crimson tents and flame standards could be seen in the distant hills and trees, each standing at impasse with the other until orders came to move or retreat or make that final stand.

For seven long years Ba Sing Se stood under siege, hunch backed and puttering along on its final leg, a bleak hope to those residing within. They counted the days until Fire Lord Ozai grew bored of the stalemate and crashed through their walls. None doubted the time would come, and perhaps it would be soon… what were walls when the skies were riddled with flying machines and even the great Spirit of the World could not stop such insane intent?

_~ 彩雲 ~_

The wood of shōji clacked sharply open, the cool, moist scent of rain wafted in on the small breeze, brought with it an almost immediate chill. Still, the viewer leaned forward, golden eyes closed and breaths long and deep of the early morning air. This time of day, when Agni was still an ember in the pale morning sky, the air was the most fresh it would ever be. Ba Sing Se, the city of walls and stench, albeit here in the Middle Ring, things were not nearly as bad as the Lower. It was not until he came to this cage of a city that he realized how accustomed he had grown to the ocean, to the splash and rock of the waves against his small ship, to the endless starry sky and the smell of salt and clean, clean air – only ever spoiled by the smells of the ship. What was that to the fetid air of Ba Sing Se?

Zuko braced his elbow on the window and sighed out, the itch to move and go and leave and act crawled beneath his skin as it always did. Every morning it came, with the first rush of the fire-giving sun, and every morning he found himself in meditation. Today was particularly restless. Something would happen soon. For seven long years there had been silence and relative peace; denial seemed much more apt a description.

_BANG!_

Zuko jerked, eyes snapped open and head whipped around to face the door to his small room with thin lips. Well, he thought it was a bit too silent. Even at this early hour he may have thought the little miscreant was a fire bender with her sleeping habits. Lips twitched before his expression mellowed to impassivity and he trailed across the room, tabi barely a whisper across the tatami, out into the hallway and into the room almost next door. Of course, the entrance could not be quiet, normal. What would be the point of making an entrance if it was not dramatic?

Silence fell with the snap of door and the small girl crouched in the middle of the room with stone twisted between her palms froze and looked up, eyes wide, rounded like a squirrel-toad before it's swept up for a meal. The stones hit the floor and those emerald eyes bulged at him when Zuko did little more than arch a lone brow.

"Now what are you doing so early in the morning? When you should be in bed or meditating?" Silence answered him, those eyes he adored so much, so silently, fell to the floor as she shuffled in place, bit at her lip and shrugged. Of course she was the perfect image of repentance, but he was far from fooled. Halcyon narrowed a warning glint when she looked up beneath dark lashes.

"What if you had woken your Grandfather? He's not such a young man, and the elderly need their rest." His tone chastised but still she snorted, hands slapped over lips in a giggle. Uncle hardly considered himself old, if his shameless flirting was evidence – but indeed he was aged, and he had settled down to this sedate life with surprising ease. Zuko worried sometimes that the monotony would send the old fire bender to an early grave.

"He, he, Grandpa is already awake!" She pouted, safe in the assurance she was in no real trouble and Zuko hummed thoughtfully, fingers tapped doorframe.

"Regardless, you know better than to bend inside, Xiaoli."

"Yes, Papa."

A small huff, cheeks puffed out and lips pulled down in discontent. Zuko blinked and she huffed again, arms crossed. It never worked, well sometimes it did, but usually not. Did not stop her from trying though. Zuko shook his head and turned with a beckoning gesture, might as well start the day since everyone was awake. Yes, something was definitely going to happen soon. Life had become too easy, too simple… Agni knew the Spirits seemed to take great pride in upending his life.

Little feet thudded on the floor behind him and Zuko shook his head, grabbed the scruff of Xiaoli's shirt as she dashed by. For a five year old she was incredibly… lively. Maybe it was an Earth bender thing.

"Ah, ah, don't run. The last thing we need is you breaking your neck on the stairs."

"Ugh. Yes, Papa." She huffed, pouted and took off again as soon as Zuko released her. She would be fine though, still, he couldn't help the knee-jerk reaction with every risky decision she made. Children were hard – why had no one told him that the insomnia baby phase was the easy part?! Not to mention every angry parent they had pounding on their door because she'd beat up someone else's son. Zuko grimaced, almost slammed his head into the wall at the very thought of what puberty was going to be like.

"Ah, Li, you're awake, good, good. Come help your old Uncle, it seems we have a rush this morning."

The boisterous voice called from the small 'kitchen' area Zuko stepped into, a smiling 'Mushi' already brewing tea for the first customers. The regulars and those which Zuko found the easiest to bear. Although their wagers on his 'love life' was off putting, after 7 years of the same he was more than accustomed to it.

"Yes, Uncle, of course I am awake."

The stare he fixed the wryly grinning old man with bellied their usual circumstance. Very rarely was Zuko not the first in the household awake.

Apron tied in place he set about preparing for the day and when the first bell chimed along with muttered cackles and the hushed whisper of tabi, Zuko was already sweeping out of the back, flicking the curtain aside with a hand and gesturing the old men to their table. IT was always the same, two pots of tea, one black the other oolong, and they would set up their Go or cards and wile away the morning with gossip and news and scandal and bets.

"Oi, Li, good morning."

A chorus of voices rang out, some with waves others with familiar grins and Zuko dipped a half bow, returning the smile with a long-practiced smile of his own. Amazing how content he'd become with this life, despite those waking moments of restlessness.

"Good morning, your tea is ready here."

A pause, an arched brow as the old codgers chuckled.

"Unless of course you've decided to break tradition?"

The question was sweetly asked, a teasing quirk turning smile to smirk and one of the men, Po , snorted a discontent sound.

"Bah, s'bad luck!"

Zuko offered them another polished smile, more pointless words – and so the day began. A slow day, though crowded, people came and they lingered, sipping tea and watching the drizzle from beyond the doorway. The day droned on, seemingly endless in the monotony and sleep itched at the back of his mind, tugged at eyes and left movements lethargic. The quiet atmosphere contributed to this, and Zuko found himself lingering on lost trails of thought, nothing particularly important or deep, but the mind wandered on days such as these and he knew, before the sun had even risen to noontide that he would be venturing out in the night.

He itched for action, for movement.

Xiaoli scribbled on homework in a corner, intent, brow furrowed in concentration. Zuko smiled at her, scrubbing fingers through her hair as he slipped into the back of the Jasmine Dragon, ignoring her squawk of outrage as he passed. Uncle was waiting in the back and the day rinsed and repeated, the occasional stops only to assist Xiaoli with her calligraphy or arithmetic or reading. She was incredibly smart for a child so young, so very studious and driven and every cooing compliment paid by a patron never ceased to leave him swelling with pride for her. Though, she could have struggled and Zuko would have loved her no less.

A couple of crones came in, folding their hands in the billowing arms of their hanfu after folding and hanging their parasols by the door. Zuko almost groaned and fled back to the kitchens when he spotted the young woman trailing after them. Of course they were around the same age, and of course the elders had their amusements, and of course many of them found his mystery so very alluring, and the prospering business of his Uncle perhaps more so. They teased and needled and questions because why ever doesn't such a handsome young man have a lady? Well, there was quite a simple explanation to that, but Zuko forever smiled for them, cheeky and coy as they expected and brushed the questions aside with inane answers.

And suffered through their flinging wonderful young ladies at him.

Of course, they were harmless for the most part, desiring nothing more than introducing the young and fulfilling their gossip with potential matchmaking… and of course, the utter joy of the old in watching the young cringe and duck in complete shame.

Uncle was especially bad about such ridiculous things, even condoned and egged them on! Zuko glared at the man as he came puttering out of the kitchen a broad smile and wide spread arms.

"AH! My favorite ladies have come at last. As always, it is such a pleasure to host such beauties as yourselves."

So suave, so smooth and they ate it up with giggles and pats to his hands and sharp 'tsk'ing not to get any untoward ideas, that they were all very contently married, thank you very much, although only a fool would turn down praise from such a dashing gentlemen.

Zuko gagged behind his hand as was expected, as was practice and shared an eye roll with a giggling Xiaoli from across the room.

"Ah, Mushi, Li, we have someone to introduce you to! Jiao, come here girl, meet Mushi, finest tea maker in the city and of course, our favorite gentleman."

One old lady beckoned there girl, Jiao, and she came, head bowed demurely and hands crossed in front of her. Zuko wanted to flee, but Iroh's vice-like grip on his arm stayed him. Of course he was made to bear the introductions, the pleasantries and the gushing of all of her wonderful qualities. The winking and sly looks were the worst of it, but Zuko smiled through, because Li was friendly. Li was very well acquainted with these people and knew that their matchmaking was mostly a harmless amusement. It didn't lessen the irritation he found in having these women practically hurled at his face – though they were much less… pushy about it than Fire Nation Nobles. Agni, if he'd had to go through that debacle… But bear through this particular nuisance he did, with good grace and when all was said and done the crones and the girl took their seat and Zuko promptly brought them their tea, dodged fingers snapping out for a pinch followed by a cackle and fell into the familiar, almost mind-numbing routine.

Just another day working the Jasmine Dragon.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

The city cloaked in darkness seemed desolate and bleak, the mazy, misting rain only added to the somber, muted atmosphere. The sickly green lanterns the Earth Kingdom was so fond of barely offered light to see by, and he had to wonder, not for the first time, how they traveled safely in such conditions. Yet, despite the opaque shadows the streets were still traveled. Citizens both upstanding and questionable roved the darkness, a second world waking beneath the moon. It was an hour of secrets and underhanded deals. Where the Triads ruled the streets and the thugs pretended to, but both bowed out at whisper or glimpse of Dai Li.

He couldn't blame them. The Dai Li – self-proclaimed protectors of Ba Sing Se's cultural heritage. The reality of their status as jailors. Tyrants run by a slimy little worm of a man with more cunning than he had any right to possess – and no conscience to taper it.

Booted feet skittered silent across tiled roof, body curling and slipping into shadow as though he were a part of the darkness. Clothes were already damp, but skin beneath remained warm and dry and he had to thank the small graces of his heritage. Further into the shadow he slipped, prowling the roofs of the Middle Ring with well-worn familiarity, but it was the Lower Ring he sought out. This was the warm up – this was the exhilarating part. Dodging Dai Li and unsuspecting spectator alike, like a wraith haunting the city. Indeed the Blue Spirit was the least of Ba Sing Se's haunting concerns.

Another wonder of these nightly runs were the Spirits themselves – minor things. Kamui and the like, drawn to the despair and the suffering and the hopelessness and the deceit of this place. Ba Sing Se, the greatest city in the world, a breeding ground of enmity.

He landed again, gloved fingers catching body, lurching forward in a roll before hood was tucked low over glinting blue once more, conceal mask and the length of braided hair from rain and voyeurs. Up he bounced, sashayed the well-trod path into the Lower Ring, breathed in fetid air made worse with the stench of wet. It was a miserable damp. That inspired melancholy rather than nostalgic lethargy and warm beds and warmer food. A hope and a skip and he was on the ground, slipping around too-sharp corners, angled and jutted as though built on the half demolished skeleton of a previous building. The streets were too narrow, the waste piling too high, the walkway more mud than stone and the shadows hung heavier. Candlelight a luxury to see peaking from curtained windows or flickering beneath tavern doorways – long gone were ominous green lanterns – there was no time to waste such luxuries here.

Not that the inhabitants would have welcomed them.

Coat tails flicked around shins, dao bounced silently at hip, knives a reassurance up sleeves and belted at waist – a dagger strapped to opposing hip. Perhaps a bit extreme, but he'd learned long ago not to take chances here.

Steps seemed too loud, even in the near silence which he moved, water splashing and skittering – and the world too silent even for the rain and the late Autumn chill, more winter now. Biting at exposed skin and finding every crack in clothing. Zuko allowed thoughts to wander, a thousand what if's and could have been's traversing mind as they were wont to do. A thousand regrets and mistakes that could never be corrected now. No matter how beloved the Blue Spirit had become. Indeed the name was something of a legend now, whispered of in excited mutters, gossip spreading more and more outlandish tales. A vigilante none could say for sure they'd seen, but who they all were just so sure was looking out for them. They whispered that it really was a Spirit, come to help them. Others contested it was a plot to lead them astray. More still sighed at the idea of some masked hero saving them from their bleak situations as he saved the unlucky from assaults or muggings or vengeful Spirits and even more disgusting humans with equally repulsive intentions.

Another splash, out of rhythm, out of place and muscles jerked and twitched, awareness spiking with the weight of eyes on his back. Zuko had to marvel at their silence until that point, or maybe he really was that out of it. Uncle did insist his brooding had only worsened with age. Still he moved onward, curiosity spiked with the lack of idiotic charging or demands and posturing. A stalker? A silent follower? A clueless wanderer who happened to be following the same path?

A sharp turn, unexpected, erratic – and they followed. He could feel them now, sense the heat of their body like a beacon in the chill air – the Earth Kingdom was ever so cold, a damp chill Zuko thought he'd never acclimate to.

This could be fun. Perhaps a game. Perhaps a test, to see how intent his little shadow was.

Pace picked up, a prancing trot – a tease for his pursuer – were they really so interested? Body lurched into action, gait quick but measured, and they were following, steps heavier- but careful. Experienced. Zuko had to thank the muddy streets, how much a gait told someone about a person. This one was a warrior. Stride increased, just above a jog – and could they keep up? They were fast, but that didn't speak for endurance.

A sharp turn, a sharper curve, hands catching and shoving and hurling body at what became breakneck speed and still his pursuer followed. Clumsier, heavier than himself – leaving a behind a trail of noise and grunted curses that Zuko silently mocked. His shadow was power, perhaps endurance – but he lacked the agile grace that so easily allowed the Blue Spirit to slip in and away with nary a glimpse to prove his existence. Heart was racing, blood pounding quick and alive – adrenaline pumping body and driving rationale to the brink, held only by well-practiced self-control.

He could taste their frustration, almost let out a mad chortle but bit lips chapped and dry, even beneath the Blue Spirit mask. Breath came heavier, sweat moistened skin, pulse pounded in his temples and still they ran and they ran. Cat and mouse through the maze of Ba Sing Se – and Zuko realized this was fun. Perhaps dangerous. There was little these streets could offer him to fear and his bumbling shadow was far from that.

But the chase was up now, muscles were screaming and knees quaked with every lurching change in direction. A final spin, a pivot that hurled body round while hands drew dao with practiced eased – met a flash of black steel – and when had he gotten so close – before the sweet cry of metal rang through the air and Zuko shoved. Blades were locked in an 'x', cradling the long, slender blade that bore down on him with almost worrying strength. His shadow was bigger than he expected, more powerful – but a twist of body, a jerk of swords to the right and down threw that balance – sent weight and momentum staggering forward, a stumble that was righted with grace and Zuko again applauded his little stalker turned opponent as he took battle stance, chin ducked low and hood shadowing the tell-tale mask.

His shadow stood and turned, face swathed in wrappings and body equally as shrouded in muted greens and deep browns – a strange neutrality of color that seemed out of place. Head canted, lips drew into a smirk and he surged to the left, a false start before lunging forward in a twisting sweep of blades – that his opponent caught and Zuko felt his arm wrench when the other simply held, as though rooted into the very earth.

So fascinating.

He covered the falter with a knee aimed at his opponents side, grinned in hidden satisfaction when the lug of a man grunted and staggered back out of range. He was huge, and solid – perhaps a full head or more taller than Zuko and really, that was so very tiring. The people of this continent were practically giants.

But there was no time for that now.

The man lunged, sword striking out in a series of sharp jabs, leading with one leg, the other not far behind, weight ever shifting between the broad stance as he stabbed and slashed. It might have been barbaric, were he not so surprisingly graceful and Zuko found himself hard pressed to dodge the swipes and lunges – the excitement building as he sought out an opening.

There.

A misstep, the problem with uniform attacks. They were so very easy to memorize and when the opening came he moved, body dropping, catching weight upon one hand and sweeping out legs in a wide arch he had to stretch to reach. The man really was unbearably tall. A heel caught ankle as weight came down on the lunge and he could read the surprise in every tensing muscle as the stranger came crashing down and Zuko was up and flipping away, out of range of that deadly blade and potential anger.

A laugh, boisterous and loud – familiar and alien – froze Zuko in place. The rich, deep baritone shaking through him like a punch to the face. He was left to stare in incredulity as the stranger rolled onto his back, mud caked to his front and head wrappings a mess, traces of brown hair just peeking through.

"It seems the Blue Spirit really is as good as rumor says."

Hands clenched around blade hilt, silence lingering as the lunatic sat up in the mud, rubbing at the back of his head, another deep chuckle spilling from him. He was familiar, but not – the voice plucking at a memory long forgotten – evoked images of ice and war paint and a tiny, forgotten village.

Instead of speaking, Zuko canted his head in question, shoulder tensed and blades ready when the idiot stood and brushed the mud on his pants. Zuko scoffed loudly, as though that was going to fix anything! Agitation must have shown because the idiot looked up and Zuko wondered if he was grinning sheepishly to match the set of shoulders before he stood straight and sheathed sword after wiping it against his shirt.

Barbaric peasant!

"I was wondering if the rumors were true… I've actually had an ear to the ground for you for a while, you know."

More silence, though at least the fool seemed serious now. Zuko shifted, wary – because no one could be looking for the Blue Spirit for any benevolent reason. The brute stepped forward and Zuko stepped back, head lowering and swords rising in warning - prompting an open palmed peace offering, the hands shifting placating – but as long as the idiot didn't come any closer they were fine.

"Ah, not much of a talker huh?" He was rubbing at the back of his head again, but cleared his throat and straightened out – seeming to only get taller. "There are a few important things I want to talk about with you… some… sensitive information I may have." Zuko felt eyes he couldn't see on him, felt their intensity in the sobering weight of words. "That is, if you truly are what everyone says you are."

Hesitation. What was that supposed to mean? Confusion broke wariness, swords dropping a fraction though suspicion remained clear. The brute sighed.

"Here isn't the place to talk about this… and neither is tonight."

Another pause, another silence. He was listening.

"Meet me outside the University, two nights from now."

And just like that the brutish peasant with swordsmanship that promised a challenge turned and walked off and Zuko was left gawping after him, indignation warring with confusion and outrage and some completely ludicrous, humiliating touch of arousal. Because really! Huffing he sheathed dao violently and set off at a jog. It was late, more time than he thought had passed… and he had much to think about. None of which included considering how much better the brute-peasant might wield that sword without those ridiculous wrappings all over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Believe those who are seeking the truth; doubt those who find it. -André Gide_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hànzì – name for Chinese characters.  
> Music: Prelow – Mistakes like This

_‘Meet me at the University in two days’ time.’_

It was inordinately cryptic. Frustratingly so. However, it wasn’t until the next morning, when the familiar itch for action took root that the questions came. The incessant wondering – what did the insane stranger want? Why did the sheer, bewildering idiocy seem so familiar? Why did the movements seem so familiar? Was it some sort of trap? Why did they want the Blue Spirit? Certainly they didn’t know who he was – they couldn’t know or they’d be knocking on his window. Not following him like a psychopath in the middle of the night through filthy Lower Ring streets. Because those had definitely not been clothes of an impoverished rebel. The quality was fine – that much Zuko had been able to see even in the dim moonlight. 

No. There was no way this person could know who he was – they merely wanted the aid of the Blue Spirit. _‘Or the Blue Spirit’s bounty.’_ Still, Ba Sing Se’s University wasn’t exactly a prime location to go about apprehending fugitives wanted by the Fire Nation _(especially not here)_. 

No matter how he reasoned over those two days the questions stayed, drawing attention and focus. Smiles were a bit whimsical, eyes glazed and lost in thought. So wrapped up in his own thoughts, Zuko missed the muttered ponderings of the regulars. Missed their theorizing on how he of course must have found some _tryst_. Missed Uncle chuckling along with them before turning a concerned eye to ‘Li’ as he wandered off to this chore or that. Of course, Iroh had his theories of his nephew’s nightly wanderings – but they could not be spoken of aloud, and to tip off the patrons of the Jasmine Dragon that something was amiss would not do. 

It wasn’t until Xiaoli came to him in a huff, arms crossed and face puffed out in a teary eyed pout that Iroh decided enough was enough. Almost two days of sulking and he neither of them could bare it any longer. It was almost like they were back on the ocean, Zuko still an adolescent raging and lashing out at the world even as he pulled away from it. 

Well, Iroh would roll in his grave early before he allowed such a regression.

Iroh found his nephew in the small patch of lawn behind the Jasmine Dragon, perched at the edge of the porch alongside the little pond. It wasn’t an abnormal place to find him, but the far off look clouding golden eyes was beginning to worry the old fire bender. 

“Li, there you are.”

Jovial tone covered his unease, hands folding together atop his rounded belly and mouth stretching into a grin. The image of a bothersome old Uncle who knew nothing was wrong. Zuko barely batted an eyelash. 

“Yes, Uncle.” Attention shifted, focus returning to the present. “Was there something you needed?” 

“You seem troubled, nephew.” A grunt and a sigh and Iroh was taking his seat, hands folded into billowing sleeves. “I wonder, if you don’t mind sharing with an old man?”

A wink and a nudge, an attempt to diffuse the tension lingering in Zuko’s shoulders – but all his efforts got him was a half-smile and silent denial. Instead Zuko chuckled, soft and self-deprecating. As though whatever plagued his mind were tedious, unimportant. A flick of wrist and bread crumbs landed in the pond, gobbled up by the waiting koi. 

“It is nothing, Uncle. Something I shall solve soon enough.”

Iroh harrumphed and eyed his nephew, whose lips twitched restraining humor. 

“Well, nephew, I would advise you to be prompt. A certain young lady is quite…” Lips pursed and eyes rolled up in thought when Zuko turned to look at him, the slightest of frowns on his face. “…Distraught that you have so very little time for her these past days. Especially now.” 

Zuko blinked and Iroh leveled him with a look and it clicked, because he really had been in the clouds. So caught up in this stranger he’d nearly forgotten _his own daughter’s birthday was tomorrow_. And here he was plotting potential escape routes should this clandestine affair go sour. Eyes closed and he breathed in, deep and slow, fighting back the knot of frustration and guilt tying itself tightly in his gut. A moment later he was smiling, eyes still closed to hide the sudden rush of venom.  
“Do not worry, Uncle. I have something quite special planned for her.”

Iroh seemed skeptical, but didn’t speak on the doubts. Zuko hadn’t forgotten Xiaoli’s birthday before. Seemed to take special pains to ensure she never felt forgotten at any time. The reasons why had the ex-General nearly cringing. 

“Well, let us hope she is not so cross with you she won’t appreciate it, hmm?”

Winged brows arched and humor returned. The mood lightened when Zuko nodded and brushed the wrinkles from the front of deep green robes, nearly black. Such a contrast they made to the red they both once wore. Nearly changing complexion and demeanor altogether. As though the cool tones cooled the fire as well. 

“Well then, Uncle, don’t let me lose you to your ponderings.”

Iroh chuckled, nodded his head to the jab and stood, ushering Zuko back into the tea shop for a relaxing evening with their youngest family member.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

_The embers are sparking. They are restless within, but afraid to go outside. I fear much longer of this and they may lose it. They’ve allowed birds inside, and what a mess they’ve made. Their keepers refuse to clean it up, turn a blind eye as though it will go away on its own. As though they can’t be touched by the disease they bring with them._

 _Send word on treatment soon. I fear I’m going mad myself, watching this all and unable to do nothing while they tear themselves apart._

A sleek, black raven cawed before it took flight, talons releasing the thickly gloved fingers which secured the little message in a carefully black container strapped to its back. A soft hush of a whisper were its only words of encouragement. It needed nothing else, it knew its way. This was the only delivery it ever made after all. 

_~ 彩雲 ~_

It wasn’t _fair_! It was confusing and weird and she _didn’t like it_! Xiaoli didn’t know what was going on, but her Papa never ignored her like this. Never smiled like everything was okay and then just… _just not be there_. It scared her, and like any young child, she wasn’t really equipped to deal with this sudden change in her parent. So she dealt with it how any brash, headstrong girl who could Earth bend all the boys her age into the river – she waited until Grandpa Mushi, and Papa were sleeping and she cracked her window and slipped out into the night.

Of course she was always told not to go off alone, not to talk to strangers blah blah, blah. Xiaoli knew people would hurt her or take her away if they could. But things weren’t as bad when you knew how to be quiet and sneak around. It was even better that little things like walls were about as detaining for her as water. She could just bend right through them. 

And bend through them she did. 

Feet carried her with mounting anticipation to this very familiar and very beloved place. It was a secret, because Grandpa and Papa could never know she came here. Papa had told her once that public spectacles were nothing but brutish sport and scowled like he did when she left sand in his bed that one time. 

She wanted to giggle, she almost did giggle. But she couldn’t. No. She was mad at him! She was coming out here because she wanted to forget about the confusing way he was acting. She wasn’t going to think about him! She was mad and this was her little way of getting back at him, because if Papa was going to keep secrets so was she! 

Resolve settled, Xiaoli nodded and dove through the secret little entrance she’d been shown only a month before. She’d been told it was an early birthday present, because her friend wouldn’t be able to make it to her actual birthday. 

Xiaoli grinned as she slid down and down into the dark that had become familiar to her as home, and buried bare toes in the loose soil at her feet with a sigh.

“Thought you’d sneak up on me huh, Two-bit?” 

Xiaoli did giggle then, a boisterous laugh silenced by two little palms clapping over her lips. 

“No! I know I can’t sneak up on my Great Sifu!” 

“Uh-huh, best believe it, shorty.”

A foot stomped, the Earth quaked and Xiaoli shrieked in glee as training began.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

A quarter moon hung in the sky, mostly obscured by thick clouds, the light dim and the darkness of the empty University campus only deepening. It was all for the better. Thicker shadows made stealth easier. Still, no matter where the Blue Spirit crept, he’d yet to catch a glimpse of his… acquaintance. Zuko had rallied himself to stop referring to the guy as a _‘brute-peasant’_ lest it come out of his mouth when they met again. The very idea made him cringe, but sometimes things he hadn’t meant to say had a way of… well, being said when he was frustrated or exceptionally irked.

Movement. 

Ah, there he was. Head wrapped in that ridiculous scarf and eyes shielded as he slunk over to a bench and took a seat. Like it wasn’t completely absurd to be meeting at the University after hours. Granted, it was less-watched by the Dai Li – but more than made up for in guards. 

Stomach knotted in warning, muscles tensed in anticipation even as he crept closer.

If this was a trap Zuko would take the peasant’s head with him. As it was, the fool was still reclined in his seat when the Blue Spirit stopped next to him, arms crossing and impassive mask staring down silently. It three seconds for the guy to register the stare – but didn’t jump as though shocked. Head rolled; Zuko assumed he was being looked at. The guy wasn’t surprised which elevated his esteem just slightly. It didn’t shake the perturbing feeling Zuko had that he was being silently laughed at though.

“Wow. You really are quiet huh? I almost didn’t realize you were there.” Body rocked forward, elbows resting on knees and thumb swiping at covered nose before he grunted in agitation. “Still, you could, I don’t know – _say something_ – instead of just creeping up on a guy.” 

Silence. The peasant groaned. Zuko reveled in smug victory.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t be so smug.”

The grumbling peasant stood, arms crossing over his broad chest and seeming to hesitate a moment before gesturing to the Blue Spirit and setting off for a more… secluded location, which apparently meant ducking into the aesthetic greenery set up around the University. Zuko deadpanned - which the stranger seemed to sense even through the mask for he gestured in frustration before ducking beneath a tree conveniently surrounded by some thorny bush. Wonderful. Still, Zuko followed and joined the man crouching at the trees roots. He was beginning to regret meeting this moron if this was to be the standard of their… meeting. 

“Hey, I know you’re not impressed but there aren’t exactly a lot of places to talk without being overheard.”

Zuko held back commenting how this was more the scene for some risqué tryst or a murder than… whatever scheme the idiot was trying to recruit him for.

The stranger shuffled in the silence Zuko let hang, before huffing again gesturing sharply.

“Do you even speak?! What’s with the freaky silence?”

“I speak.” Voice pitched low, a raspy whisper – and a hope this really wasn’t someone who knew him. 

The stranger paused, hesitated, before crossing his arms. 

“Well that’s a relief I guess.” 

Voice trailed off, grumblings about how nice it would have been to not have to guess what the Blue Spirit was thinking by body language alone, and so on and so forth. Zuko mostly ignored him, his own patience thin – and gestured sharply with one hand. Another silence fell, a staring contest before the stranger sighed.

“Well, anyway… I’m sure you have a lot of questions… but let me just explain everything first.” 

A gesture, go ahead. Zuko was beyond tired of waiting. Another sigh.

“Right. Well, you see… we can’t live like this any longer. The world can’t… and I know there’s always old soldiers talking about doing something, but none of them ever do. They groan over their ale and sit back and watch the Fire Nation outside these walls… As if they’ll hold forever.” 

Bitterness. It rolled in every word this stranger spoke – and Zuko could understand his frustration. Though he wished no true ill will to the Fire Nation… he also wasn’t blind enough to ignore the world burning around them. He nodded, enough to convey understanding. The stranger seemed to breathe out in relief.

“Good. I thought… but I wasn’t sure if you would… understand. Heh, yeah I know the Blue Spirit is some sort of vigilante but,” A sigh. He shook himself. “Anyway, I wanted you to meet me for a… mission of sorts.”

Oh? Now this was interesting. Did this rebel fancy himself some sort of spy? Zuko almost laughed, tilted head in question instead – humor plain in the quiver of shoulders. The stranger huffed, but took it in good humor.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It’s why I found you.” A pause. He was staring.

“Me?” Flat, wary.

“Yeah. Would you be up for that? I don’t really know anyone more capable.”

Silence.

“Look, you sneak all around Ba Sing Se and most people still think you aren’t even real.”

Silence.

“Ugh! I heard about how you freed the Avatar from Pohuai Stronghold.”

Tense, a hesitation – but still no confirmation.

“Seriously? What do you want? I can’t show you my face here, and I can’t give you more details here. “

Shoulders sagged and the Blue Spirit relented, though the clipped nod said all that needed to be said on how discontent he was with this situation. Of course Zuko wanted to know more, and being backed into agreeing to something blind left a bad taste in his mouth. He couldn’t afford rash actions – yet here he was, agreeing to this moron’s plan just so he could get details about it. But he knew, if he didn’t he would always wonder who the guy was, what he’d wanted… why something about him seemed so familiar. A rock and a hard place indeed. 

“Fine.” 

Petulant, it was far from aloof though Zuko wished it sounded that way. The stranger nodded excitedly before gesturing for the Blue Spirit to follow and beginning to crawl from the brush. 

“Follow me then. Sorry.” 

Strange how he didn’t sound apologetic at all. Zuko huffed, gestured imperiously and followed behind the peasant. Out of the thorny bush (why ever had they even gone in there)? Out of the University ground and down into the alleys. Zuko kept waiting for their direction to turn toward the Lower Ring – because surely a rebel operation would receive the most support there? But no matter how long they walked – the stranger never turned south and Zuko felt uneasiness creeping along his spine. The silence stretched, only the soft patter of their footsteps and the distant noises inside homes, a solitary cry of a bird or the lonely chirp of a grasshopper. Nothing was said and the tension grew thicker and thicker until Zuko was ready to snap – and the stranger stopped, and Zuko stopped, muscles tensing in preparation for something bad. But the guy looked around before thumping a fist against a section of wall that groaned and grumbled as it slid open. 

He vanished into the darkness on the other side, and Zuko waited until a sharp, impatient gesture urged him in before he followed. If things got bad he would get out – he had more than mere martial prowess to fall back on. 

His unease was for nothing it seemed, because with the striking scrape of spark rocks, a warm fire lit the space; a fire of red and gold – a far cry from the lurid green flames and glowing lanterns so favored by this city. The space they’d stepped into was small – a back room of some sort and empty aside from a few meager furnishings and the two of them. There was nothing remarkable about the space – and perhaps that was the point. Such lengths of secrecy left Zuko to wonder at what he was not being told. Obviously the Blue Spirit was meant to be a contact on the outside – a partner but not involved with the situation. 

That was fine. It would be better that way. The less involved he was the less curious whoever these people were would be.

“I won’t ask who you are. I figure it won’t do much good.” The cajoling voice set Zuko’s teeth on edge as he watched the stranger shift around. “But now that we’re here, away from potentially prying eyes. Well, maybe knowing who I am would answer a few questions.” 

Zuko felt confusion, as the man started to unwind the ridiculous head wrappings - wondering how this fool expected him to know who he was. Until of course the last inch of deep green fabric fell away and deep blue eyes and dark skin and familiar hair blinked up at him - changed with time and age but somehow still the same. He stilled. Breath froze in lungs and muscles drew taunt. Water Tribe. Not just any Water Tribe man either.

“I’m Sokka, from the Southern Water Tribe.” 

His eyes felt like a hawk’s, watching for the slightest sign of hostility - a tell to give him some glimpse into how his guest was taking this. Zuko felt dumbfounded, perhaps a touch of rage. But really, it wasn’t like the fool knew who he was. He thought he was recruiting just a vigilante - not a former (potentially still) enemy. 

“Oh.” Simple. Completely ineloquent, but what was he supposed to say? 

Brows arched and lips twitched in amusement before Sokka tugged at the patch of beard growing on his chin and chuckled. His face was all hard angles, wrinkles forming at the edge of eyes and laugh lines starting at the corner of mouth. So much the same but different - down to the very way he held himself. No longer a naïve boy venturing forth into the world on the heels of the Avatar - but a man, a warrior now. 

“Well, I wasn’t quite expecting that. Most people react a bit more… drastically to a… former companion of the Avatar.”

He spoke so carefully, a tone that conveyed humor but Zuko could hear the secrets it covered and he offered a tense shrug in return.

“Should I be surprised a companion of the Avatar would be the one to try to spark rebellion?”

Sokka laughed at this, deep and rumbling, and far shorter lived than the ridiculous cackling Zuko recalled from those many years ago. 

“Makes sense.”

Sobriety turned tone leaden and he gestured to a seat which Zuko took cautiously, he couldn’t help it. Here he was sitting down to plot treason against the system of Ba Sing Se with an enemy, someone he’d once chased across the world and thought… well, what had he thought? That the friends of the Avatar would give up and roll over at his death? No. It took more than sheep-mentality to drive children to assist the Avatar in the ways Sokka and his sister had done. No, he shouldn’t be surprised at all and yet he was. 

How he hated surprises. 

“I’m not going to give you some… speech to sway you to joining the cause. I’m offering a… partnership of sorts. Temporary if you’d like.” 

So this was what Zuko had assumed and he nodded for Sokka to continue, and he did, hands folding atop the table between them and eyes dropping to the wood as he organized his thoughts. So different but not. Disorienting. 

“We have moves planned to destabilize things here - and I’m sure you know who we wish to… see removed from power.” 

Another nod, of course he knew. Who wouldn’t know?

“Yeah… problem is, all we have to go on is rumor and what little we can see of the Dai Li in the streets at night. Which, given how quick they are to restrain and question later - isn’t a great deal. It’s just too risky. So we need to get information on them. I need to know how they operate, what they are doing where no one can see… and maybe what their end game is.”

Zuko tilted his head; Sokka’s eyes were again fixed to the un-telling blue mask, narrowed as though he could read the gaze hidden in shadowed eye holes. 

“You need access to their base, of sorts.”

Sokka grinned, and it wasn’t friendly. It wasn’t carefree and stupid as it had once been… but Zuko could still see traces of the mischievous boy Sokka had been once. Before his friend was murdered. Before hope was lost.

“Exactly. We know that the Ju Dee women visit Lake Laogai when… things don’t go to plan. I’ve heard others, who have gone missing and come back, speak of vacationing there… but no one has ever gone there willingly. They can never tell us what they did there, what’s so great about it. Nothing. Just that they go to relax and escape the hustle of the city.”

A chill slid down Zuko’s spine. He’d been in the Lower Ring, he’d heard the whispers of what happened to those who disappeared - many were never seen again, but some. Some came back, never quite the same, never quite right again. How they would speak of Lake Laogai in a hazy, blank fashion, how their eyes would grow distant. How certain questions would go completely ignored, as though they’d never been asked.

“That’s where the Dai Li operates… most likely.” He filled in the silence and again Sokka nodded.

“Yeah. But it won’t be easy to go in… much less make it back out with information. We’re careful, I’m careful. But it’s a risk. I need to know whoever goes in has the least possible chance of being captured, and of making it back out. I can’t afford to tip them off that something is coming. That someone is looking harder at what they’re doing.”

Again he fingered at his beard, eyes flicking up and glazing with thought. As he watched him, Zuko realized with a jolt what was so different now. Sokka was a leader, more than a warrior. A Chief, of sorts, to this group of rebels. Gone was the boy haplessly charging into situations he didn’t truly understand and scraping by through gumption and sheer dumb luck. The calculation in that gaze left him feeling winded - how different that years ago chase would have been if he’d come up against this instead of that foolish boy. 

“So I found you. You sneak past the Dai Li - hell, most of the city doesn’t really believe you’re a person so much as another spirit.”

A grin, this one almost admiring and Zuko shifted under the compliment. Sokka’s smile faded, laced fingers tucked beneath his chin as he inclined his head to the Blue Spirit.

“So… would you help? Would you be willing to infiltrate Lake Laogai? I can’t offer you payment… but perhaps a favor in return. A debt.”

Zuko thought about this, thought hard and carefully as he considered that level gaze. No, he wouldn’t want money from them. Money would cheapen the effort. He was no mercenary or spy or bounty hunter. But a debt?

“Then come with me. Consider that the debt.” 

Two sets of eyes would be better than one; Sokka knew what he was looking for while Zuko could only guess. It made sense. But the truth was he wanted to see Sokka. A test of sorts. They’d crossed swords but Zuko knew little of how the Water Tribe warrior was in the field, in situations that demanded patience and care and - plainly, he was _curious_. 

Sokka’s expression conveyed his surprised and Zuko allowed the surge of smugness.

“Me? Go with you?” 

Wariness crept into those eyes and Zuko watched the faint tensing of shoulders with interest. 

“Yes. It is your mission, and you will know what to look for better than I.”

Suspicion turned to consideration as Sokka sat back, arms crossing – allowing the silence to stretch. Zuko waited, considered suggesting a cup of tea… and then considered just how much time he’d spent around his Uncle these last seven years that he even considered such a thing. Still… 

“Perhaps some tea while we discuss this?”

Sokka jerked, a slow blink that was almost like incredulity – but at the stonewall silence he shrugged and wandered to one of the few cabinets along the wall. No reason for him to question the borderline absurd suggestion from his masked friend (although he would take a vindictive pleasure in watching him drink through a mask). Pot and cups and leaves set on the table. Sokka nearly forgot to answer the Blue Spirit, though, as he watched the vigilante badass methodically go through preparing the tea before placing the little pot just beside the fire. 

The look on his face must have been interesting, if the twitch of the Blue Spirit’s fingers was anything to go by and Sokka smirked. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll go along… just never imagined _The Blue Spirit_ would be such a… tea guy.”

The snicker broke loose, entirely juvenile and entirely not how he intended this to go. He was supposed to be stoic, a bit aloof, badass. He was supposed to look cool – but Sokka just couldn’t help himself. Even Aang couldn’t make tea and the boy had been the very embodiment of peace and Zen. It was just so… so unexpected. 

Cold silence had him clearing his throat and calming the sudden outburst.

“Right. Well, I don’t know how you normally do things, but I imagine there being two of us will complicate matters. I’ve never worked with you – and you’ve never worked with me.” A grim smile. “I don’t like it. It leaves too much opportunity for mistakes…” He sighed, rubbing again at his chin – a habit Katara always fussed at him about. “But we can make this work, I’m sure. Here, I have some maps of the Ba Sing Se’s underbelly, granted they’re old and probably things have changed… but it’s a start.”

Sokka left, returned with the maps and the two men ducked over them after Zuko poured the tea (and drank it _through the mask_ – much to Sokka’s chagrin). They settled down for as careful a plan as they could come up with – though it was really more of a discussion of skills and potential variables. How Zuko hated the word. All in all, it wasn’t a long discussion – there wasn’t much they could preemptively plan for, but both were satisfied by the end. It was Sokka who broke the contemplative silence that fell after. This one thing, it seemed, hadn’t changed. He wouldn’t shut up. 

“So… tonight or tomorrow?”

Indeed. It would be unlikely to make a difference… more time to prepare themselves, more time to fret over the what-ifs. 

“Tonight.”

Sokka grinned, head nodding in his agreement. Both were men of action – waiting for the proper time would do them no good here. Better to act now.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

Finding an ‘in’ to the ‘underbelly’ as Sokka had dubbed the labyrinth of tunnels and old, old sites and caverns and catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se and into Lake Laogai. Their entrance was, ironically enough, in the sewers of the Upper Ring. An easy little panel, probably meant for servants or evacuating Nobles during a crisis. Typical. Either way they slipped through and into the dark. The tunnels were unlit and neither dared light anything of their own. The going was slow, ever so careful. A brush of bodies too close and every ghosting sensation of contact had Zuko itching to move as far away from the Water Tribe man as he could. He even had those ridiculous head wrappings back on.

Maybe he’d pass out from oxygen loss. 

Still, though it took a great deal more time than they intended – they did find _something_. An archive. Rows upon rows of stuffed boxes and files and rolled up scrolls beneath layers and layers of dust. It was like a goldmine after the countless empty rooms or abandoned cells with lingering stench and stains that both preferred not to observe too closely. It was a city beneath a city. Just a shame they didn’t have time to linger – only a few scrolls looked at, randomly grabbed and plucked through. They just didn’t have enough _time_. But it was time enough to realize one little thing. 

“These are files on citizens…” A frown. “But not just any citizens.”

“Candidates.” Zuko supplied, staring down at a scroll littered with notes. It was old, and the ink painting was scored through with the red _hànzì_ striking through with a bold ‘Deceased’. Sokka nodded as he glanced up from his own scroll.

“All for Dai Li do you think?”

“Maybe… I doubt it.”

Yeah. There was _too much information_ here for it to be just for Dai Li. A few scrolls were grabbed, for reference if nothing else – as recent as they could find them, but nothing seemed more recent than a decade. 

Onward they moved, deeper and deeper – and hopefully Sokka could actually read that map when they took a chance with glow stones to _look at it_. He claimed they were heading toward Lake Laogai. Zuko wondered if that was true – doubted that they possibly could be but pinched lips and shrugged instead and onward they moved. More empty rooms, more disappointments. There were no guards, no whispering echo of voices – but the cave began to lighten on its own, the little stones growing from the cavern wall breaking through the darkness. The rock was smoother here, worn by traffic and perhaps they were simply moving out of an area no longer used.

It wouldn’t be surprising in a space as large as this. 

Of course with the light came greater danger, a bigger demand for caution – and then came the _problems_. The echo of rock shifting, bending to will. The faint echo of voices, hushed almost to a whisper. It offered guidance, direction and their route adjusted accordingly. Away from the bending – toward the voices. 

Later Zuko would wonder why he’d ever agreed to snoop in on Dai Li. The way they held the entire city hostage with the unspoken threat of whatever happened here should have been the biggest clue. Still, somehow, it wasn’t until he and Sokka slipped (more like haplessly stumbled) into a _room_. Not just any room – one with too many little metal doors with tiny barred slats and rasping voices calling from within. Some jeered at the strangers, others muttered – hidden from view in some dark corner of their cell… but it was the documents they found, it was their eyes that told Zuko all he really needed to know.

They were Fire Nation. Soldiers. Citizens of _his country_ capture here. Imprisoned like animals in some dark corner… The files gave their names, their regiment, and a physical description such as height and weight, whether they were a fire bender or not – how strong or well trained. There was another door at the end of the room, it stood alone and Zuko felt a cold _twist_ in his stomach as he and Sokka approached it. He didn’t want to know what was on the other side… but he _needed_ to. Only, when steel creaked open he wished he hadn’t needed to at all. It was too obvious by the nameless… _instruments_ crowded about the room – the grate in the floor and the chains and the… stains. 

Lab rats.

They were capturing Fire Nation soldiers for _experiments_. Why? He didn’t understand… what it would be for, what it _could_ be for because those _things_ made no sense. They were skeletons of leather and chain and stone and metal twisted together in senseless ways – but obviously meant to restrain a body. At the least.

Sokka staggered out, reaching the same conclusion. They were the enemy… but they were people. People locked in cages and pumped full of strange fluids chemists and alchemists and physicians alike were so enthralled with. They grabbed a file – a journal really, filled with some… ramblings of whoever worked here. The rest was left to memory. Not that they’d forget the smell, or the voices or the haunted- empty look in dull gold eyes. 

Zuko almost suggested they leave – forget everything else here… but it wasn’t an option. 

If only it was. They found the Ju Dees – a group of women with similar attributes; lean, tall, dark brown or black hair, dark eyes and dark skin. Stood in straight, precise little lines before a Dai Li while a light flickered to life behind him. They spoke in a monotone chorus, repeating line after line the man spoke. It set Zuko’s teeth on edge, had hair rising at the nape of his neck and he felt Sokka tense and shudder beside him.

“At least that’s answered.”

A silent nod. 

The last find was an office, denoted with a placard bearing the same name jotted down on the journal they’d found in the… cells. It was locked of course… but what were locks when one made a profession of snooping around unseen? A few crafty jiggles and twists, far more tedious than Sokka’s encouraging hums made it seem – and they were in. There were more files here, nothing truly helpful… most of it detail upon detail upon detail on _how_ the Ju Dee worked. 

Mind bending. Disgusting.

The rest were on various ‘specimen’ as he called them. Captured soldiers, and citizens who just _wouldn’t quite learn their lesson_. It wasn’t until Sokka found the file on the children that Zuko was done. It was time to go – fuck this place. They could find out more later – _preferably without him_. Because if he read that… that _file_ Sokka had merely skimmed over he’d be tempted to set the whole underground alight.

And wouldn’t that just solve their problems so faster? No Dai Li… no secret base… 

But fires underground would be death for those living above, so Zuko swallowed the impulse, shoved a few more things in Sokka’s little pack and off they set. Retracing footsteps (he hoped). It was all so easy; too easy it seemed… surely the Dai Li were more alert than this. More _prepared_ … and why would they be? They thought the city securely in their little web of terror. That no one would _dare_ to defy them, to seek them and their atrocities out. Already they were halfway back – the going so much faster when they weren’t stopping to investigate.

Stone shifted and the earth shook. 

They started running just as the pillar of stone shot up from beneath their feet, slamming into the roof of the tunnel and sinking down again. Stone gloves were flying, only two sets – two agents. One clipped Sokka’s shoulder, another made a go for Zuko’s ankle. They dodged, wove down the tunnel – a haphazard zig-zag pattern born more out of desperation to just _get away_ than any amount of calculation. They couldn’t afford to stop and fight so they rand and ran and ran until the green light faded and darkness enclosed around them and there was only sound. Their panting breaths and rapid footfalls, the thundering rumble of shifting earth… but nothing more near and they just had to keep going. Keep running and running no matter how muscles screamed and lungs burned. 

And then they were out, collapsing into the tunnel and each other, finding strength to just stand and stagger on unsteadily in each other’s shoulder. 

So close. Too close. 

Zuko fingered at a bleeding scrape on his arm, and Sokka grumbled over the bits of hair he’d lost… muttering on and on about ‘a bald spot’. Zuko rolled his eyes and slowed his breathing, deep and even until heart rate calmed from insane pace. They were moving on little more than adrenaline and the cold knowledge that if they stopped now the Dai Li would find them.

Re-entering the little hideaway was much less clandestine and far more desperate relief. They sat in silence, Sokka tossing the head wrappings away and Zuko flinging back the hood, leaving the length of braided hair to spill over one shoulder. Silence stretched between them, both lost in thought on the little they’d uncovered. 

“I’ll have to go back.” 

Sokka spoke with finality and Zuko eyed him warily, body poised for flight. Already he could feel the sun edging for the horizon. Almost pre-dawn. 

“You shouldn’t do that soon…”

Sokka nodded at the advice, rubbed at his eyes with a groan.

“It’s worse than I thought… and I think that was really only the surface. We haven’t even _read_ any of it.”

A slow blink hidden by blue mask, head canting to one side in sardonic humor.

“We, huh?” 

Sokka jerked, blinked and chuckled almost sheepishly, scrubbing at the back of his neck with a careless shrug. 

“Well… I figured you’d at least want to know what it was you helped me get.”

Zuko did _not_ smile at the idiot. Even if he couldn’t see it.

“Perhaps.” 

Sokka chuckled again, gestured for the tea. 

“Another cup before you go?” 

Yes, yes another cup would be nice. And who would have thought he, Zuko, would ever be able to think such a thing about a _Water Tribe Peasant_. He chuckled quietly, shortly, at the musing and shook off Sokka’s questioning look as he poured them tea.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

The window was still open when she arrived home, stumbled through exhausted and smeared with dirt. It was late, but not too late. She still had enough time to sleep before Grandpa woke her for her birthday. She was a lot less angry now too… but Xiaoli didn’t think about that as she made her way to the wash room and sighed as she sank into hot, hot water.

Maybe she shouldn’t sneak out. She always felt guilty after… but it was always worth it. After all, her Sifu was a great earth bender, and Xiaoli wanted to be a great earth bender. 

And if Papa didn’t get so… so _weird_ she wouldn’t get _mad_ at him and… 

She pouted and huffed, fingers splashing the water and eyes drooping. She never even thought to go check his room before collapsing into bed… sometimes she did, when she got back from practicing. Sometimes it felt he’d realize she ran away and… leave. Which was stupid, she knew it was stupid but she couldn’t _help it_. 

Xiaoli was long asleep by the time Zuko slipped into the house, Agni was already creeping at the horizon but he cared little for the lost sleep. A quick, cleansing scrub and he couldn’t just… pretend anymore. He was in Xiaoli’s room, perched beside her bed as she slept so deep and peaceful, fingers threading through long brown hair, almost black and so very thick. She wasn’t taken. She wasn’t gone. She was _here_. But he couldn’t quite draw himself away, sat back in Lotus position with palms atop knees and breathed in, and out. Long and measured as the first rays of sunlight sparkled in the sky and Xiaoli breathed deep and steady mere feet away from him. 

She was safe here, but Zuko held his vigil, unable to shake the phantom spike of disgust and fear and horror at what he’d seen in that file.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“My family is my strength and my weakness.”_ ~ Aishwarya Rai Bachchan

_The door slammed open, wood rattling against washi paper, the perpetrator stepped out, hands laden with sacks crammed full of litter. It wasn’t a strange sight, not the young man’s scowl or the apparent disdain with which he carried out his minor task. It wasn’t even strange task – to see the worker of a tea shop discarding the day’s garbage. It was carried out, however, like it was a task concocted with the express intention of insulting him._

_“Why did Uncle have to choose this?”_

_Of course Zuko, now known as Li, understood the necessity of work… but did it have to be around tea? His entire Uncle talked about was tea and Pai Sho. Now they worked for a man who puffed himself up over Uncle’s work – as if he were the mastermind behind the ‘best tea in the city’. Of course, Pao had been the first and only employer desperate enough to offer a position to two haggard refugees. Especially with their ‘odd colored eyes’. Many people here, over the last several months, expressed their condolences that they must come from those Colonies and thus they were obviously the product of Fire Nation ancestors._

_They said it like it was something to be ashamed of – and Zuko had to squeeze toes and fingers and grind teeth and bite his tongue to keep from spitting fire at the ignorant Earth Kingdom trash._

_He sighed, tossing the bag amongst the pile of refuse to wait for whoever to pick it up and take it places he would prefer not to know._

_Really, Zuko knew he shouldn’t be so angry with Uncle. It wasn’t Uncle’s fault they’d been banded traitors – that Azula was hunting them. But the old man didn’t have to be so candid about it all either. He almost seemed… happier now and Zuko wasn’t sure how to deal with that. Shouldn’t Uncle want to go home? Not grovel amongst the peasantry of a country who disdained and hated their very birthright? A vicious kick unsettled the rank pile –_

_‘WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA’._

_There, amid the rubbish lay a wailing little bundle. It was tucked and tidy and still clean so obviously it hadn’t been there long – but his stomach dropped. Clenched hard against those forlorn cries. A wordless plea for him to do something – for anyone to do something. To care._

Abandoned.

_Zuko was reaching for the almost meticulously wrapped blankets before he’d properly thought about it – before he could stop himself. He wasn’t heartless. How could you not reach out for that? To soothe the uncomprehending pain in the sounds. Why was it cold? Why was it alone? All he could feel was the weight in his arms, the thrashing of little arms and legs against his chest. The scream assaulted ears and the face peaking from blankets was scrunched and red and big green eyes peered up from behind a sheen of tears asking why, why, why._

Thrown away. 

_Like garbage, it was tossed aside. Arms tightened subtly, though Zuko still cradled the screaming baby like glass, eyes wide as he turned to half stumble, half run back into Pao’s Teashop._  
_“UNCLE!”_

_A shout on his lips before the door was even closed._

_~ 彩雲 ~_

“Whoo! This is going to be fun, right, Xiaoli?”

Jin’s too-cheerful voice broke the static noise of decorations going up. The little girl giggled and bounced around the older woman, clapping her hands as she watched Jin tack up another streamer. The colors were almost painful in their brightness and Zuko wondered how he must have adjusted to the monochrome of _green_ since coming to Ba Sing Se to think that purple and pink were _colorful_. It was a disappointing thought he shook off, turning back to the growing pile of presents. There weren’t a lot of people here, really. Song and her mother, Jin, Madame Wu (Zuko had suspicions about why she was really here), the three old ladies and their little _friend_ Jiao. Dragging up the rear were the older gentlemen, those who muttered unceasingly about Li’s love life and never failed to propose a game of Pai Sho to Uncle. 

He wondered if he should be surprised at the excessive number of women present, bringing children to celebrate Xiaoli’s birthday with her, and shot Uncle a side-long glare. The old man puttered around humming and preparing tea and cakes and Zuko shook his head. 

“Hey, Li, give me hand!” 

Jin, trying to affix a streamer to the ceiling and he could have groaned but moved to help the insufferable woman anyway. She was a decent enough friend – after she forgave him for running out on their date all those years ago. So he tried not to complain too much. 

“Fine, fine. Maybe if you weren’t so short…”

A thump to the arm and Jin was huffing, cheeks puffed in dramatic pout.

“Not like you’re all that tall either.” 

She muttered and Zuko allowed a smirk, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. 

“Well, then I suppose I won’t be much help for you will I?’

Jin’s face flushed, eyes narrowing and she opened her mouth to retort.

“PAPA!” Xiaoli whined and stomped a little foot. “We have to finish decorating before my friends get here!” 

Jin smirked, Zuko pouted.

“Yes, _Papa_ , wouldn’t want to make the birthday girl upset would you?” 

He was going to pour salt in her tea. All of it. Sniffing haughtily Zuko conceded defeat, much to Xiaoli’s delight, and hoisted Jin up on a shoulder. Good thing she wasn’t heavy, and he wasn’t as weak as his job might suggest or they would both be on the floor. 

“All done.” 

Jin chirped with a smile and Zuko set her down, rolling is shoulder where muscle tensed and protested from supporting her weight. She wasn’t heavy, per say, but neither was she so light. A clap of hands and she was skipping off with Xiaoli in her wake to chatter with guests and Zuko was slipping to the side of the crowd, eyes veiled and mind slipping back to last night’s events. He couldn’t shake the shadow that hung over him from the discoveries. The Dai Li were more twisted than he thought - although what he’d _thought_ they were had no clear answer. Now he knew. They were more dangerous, their unknown leader was more dangerous than he could have guessed. And the worst part was he had no idea what they hoped to gain from this. 

That was the worst part, not knowing if there was even an end-goal. 

“Li! Stop brooding and come help me move the cake!” 

Jin’s chipper voice broke thoughts and Zuko almost groaned. People. Kids. Running around and noisy and he hadn’t had much sleep. 

“Yeah, Papa! I want cake now!” 

Xiaoli’s squeal of delight was the noose tightening around neck and Zuko was slinking into the main room of the teashop with a very put-upon expression that didn’t quite cover the twitch of humor pulling at lips and the glimmer in golden eyes. 

Xiaoli was here, she was safe and she was, horrifyingly enough, turning six today.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

His plan had been simple. A long reaching plan, to be certain – but a _doable_ plan. Long Feng prided himself on strategies – on considering all outcomes. He outwitted the Nobles, twirled them around his finger as he rose to his position as Grand Secretariat. He had _power_. And it had all been so simple. Win over the previous rulers – stage a very sad and very untimely death and raise their heir to his intentions. Now, he was the power behind the throne. King Kuei was little more than a dallying figurehead with his nose forever in a book centuries out of date or fawning over his pet bear. Long Feng smiled and allowed his eccentricities. It kept him happy and naïve and well under thumb.

The second part of his grand scheme had been more of a test, really. He had always been a believer in knowledge as power. Who could claim true power without knowledge? A fool. A fool that would find themselves crumbling – just as the empty-headed Nobles of the city did. Not all of them, of course, that was to be expected, and Long Feng had set in place certain _precautions_ for such _problems_. This test had been one of controlling knowledge. Limiting it, and then eliminating it; with fear and whispered threats and sheer ignorance of never being taught. 

It was a very useful test, one he’d plucked from the very history books rather questionably obtained from the Fire Nation. After all, how could a nation continue to urge its people into a devastating war without the belief they were _truly_ doing something good? If they weren’t taking precautions to ensure certain _truths_ never made it to peasant ears. 

It was laughable really. Genius. And Long Feng quite respected genius. Especially effective genius. 

So he’d slowly but surely snubbed out talk of the Century War. Of course with refugees spilling into his gates it made things difficult. But Long Feng wasn’t a man to bow beneath something as _tedious_ as _difficulty_. He was an Earth bender, and one did not command the very ground they walked upon without a will of iron. It had worked, of course they still whispered, they still jumped at the shadows and cast slanted looks to any refugee with gold eyes. But they didn’t _know_ – for them the war was something without. A story brought by haggard refugees contained like filth in the Lower Ring. They were the whisperings of potential that kept the little sheep safely in their pin and beneath the benevolent care of their betters; primarily, Long Feng. They knew there were whispers of war, but who would take a flea ridden half-crazed nobody’s word? None who held any power or sway. So long as their crops flourished and their pockets jingled with coin and their tables laden with food and ears ripe with scandalous court gossip – they were _appeased_. Perhaps even happy. 

So he turned keen eyes to the University – the beacon of Ba Sing Se’s youth, the standard of their progressiveness. But Long Feng had _plans_ for that. As information was slowly filtered, screened before being allowed before the sensitive eyes of potential great minds; and oh how a few great minds had come from the University. Great, _naïve_ minds waiting for a guiding hand and a promise of _more_ to lead them into their idealistic dreams of _bettering the greatness of Ba Sing Se_. 

Ba Sing Se was great, because Long Feng ensured its greatness. Ensured the taint and huddling fear of war did not overcome them entirely. 

Then word of the Avatar’s return reached his ear; more whispers and speculation – until unexplainable things happened. Until the Fire Nation swarmed and hissed and rallied like a disturbed hive of scorpion bees. Then word of the devastation at the North and Long Feng _knew_ that rumor was truth. So he began to prepare and gather, tugging the fine threads of his network for every little drop of information. Chased by the exiled Fire Nation Prince, hunted by the Fire Nation Princess – accompanied by two Water Tribe children and then an Earth bender. Another simple plan- because the Avatar was a _child_ a foolish, Air bending, peace loving _child_. It was almost too perfect. 

And so it was. So it was his plans began to crumble when the child met his demise at the very walls of Ba Sing Se in a flaming, horrific glory that lit the sky red and blue-white and then nothing. Until the Fire Nation chorused their victory and Long Feng watched is too perfect plans sail down the mudslide. 

Even then he wouldn’t stop. Could not stop. Because his goal would be _realized_ – he would not be bested by circumstance. So he had tightened his hold, until he could hear his city, his sheep gasp beneath the pressure. Until the days grew long and dark and the _glory_ of Ba Sing Se became a long forgotten shadow. For now it was necessary. For now he would be the shadow extended over them all, as much a faceless threat as the Fire Nation beyond his walls. Then, when all was ready, when all was _in place_ they would realize the sacrifices were not in vain.

They would be safe, they would be apart – and Long Feng would step forward as the mastermind behind the birth of a true Metropolis. A city free of war, and chaos – and the threat of fire. Yes, he would show them that brute force and faith in a gormless _child_ to save them. 

Maps were exchanged, plans re-written, markers moved _just so_ and progress re-doubled and Long Feng sat back, in his small office – because what need had he of empty extravagance? No, he was a humble man in means. He sat in his humble chair, with his humble thoughts and laced his fingers over the very well prepared tea and smiled into the darkness, green eyes glittering like cold, cold emeralds and saw the glory of his future and that of his city.

So very clear. So very perfect. And it would be his. 

The thoughts warmed him. Indeed, Long Feng had been practically _giddy_ – until of course, the report came of a _break in_. Not just of some Noble home, no. An infiltration of the Dai Li base of operations. That his own agents had no idea how long the infiltrators had been there before they were spotted irked him all the more. How _dare_ they. 

It was less surprising who was behind the infiltration. Or perhaps not so. The Blue Spirit was a well-known name among the Dai Li. A little vigilante swooping amid the Lower Ring bringing relief to victims of petty crime. Long Feng suspected the man behind the mask was some bored fool with little else to aspire to aside from those trifling excursions. Yes, The Blue Spirit was well known – and very much drove his agents to wits end. But Long Feng was content to allow the little sneak to slink about. After all, he wasn’t really underfoot acting as he had. A fool in a mask, inspiring a degree of ethic among his agents to _try to spot him_ , or apprehend him (though they all failed). A fool whom Long Feng was content to let play, for the people feared him as much as they prayed for his aid should they be beset by strife. Indeed, The Blue Spirit might save people – but he was a man beyond their means and so something to fear.

It was only a minor amusement that even among his agents there were those who whispered of how he must be a _true_ spirit to slither about as he did. 

The fools.

The Blue Spirit had gambled on a bad move this time, much to Long Feng’s irritation. The Dai Li had seen him and his little cohort and they _would be watching_. No longer would he skim under the radar, no, he’d shown himself a potential problem. And so had whoever _hired_ him. After all, people do not just break behavioral trends. He of all people knew this. 

“Now, we just have to wait, and be patient, and I’ll have you.” 

A soft chuckle followed the whisper and Long Feng smiled almost serenely as he took a sip of his jasmine tea.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

Bodies shuffled along quietly in the dimly lit room, wan green light casting deep shadows as the group took individual seats on deep green and blue cushions spread around a table. Tea was already a calming scent in the air, a woody and thick, almost roasted smell that enlivened the senses. It was a much appreciated gesture this early in the morning. Dead-eyed and trudging, the greetings were scarce, left mostly to grunts and nods of acknowledgement.

At least they’d had sleep, Sokka reflected as he adjusted his seat and nearly gulped down scalding tea. Hardly tasting, needing the jolt of caffeine and warmth to a dawn-chilled system. Dawn in the Earth Kingdom was always cold, in a wet sort of way not found at the Poles. Yet another thing seven years hadn’t been enough to really adjust him to. Fingers pinched at the bridge of nose and Sokka exhaled evenly, rubbing away the ache behind eyes and the fog in his head. It was hard to focus, but what he found last night…

He had to know, and now he rather wished that he didn’t. He rather wished he wasn’t the one bringing this news to the rest of them. 

A soft clearing of throat. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Acerbic tones, a hint of disdain. Sokka smirked, hand dropping and eyes fixing upon Master Pakku, seated next to Hakoda and sipping at tea without ever lifting his eyes to their leader. Always the same, Pakku, and the normality was enough to ease some tension from shoulders, straighten back. Now wasn’t the time to lose himself to ponderings. He had information to impart; sobering information. 

“Of course, Gran-Pakku. I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting too long, I know how difficult it is for us to gather like this.”

A few nods around the room. Sokka allowed his gaze to travel over all of them; Pakku, Hakoda, Katara, and another representative from the Northern Water Tribe. Toph sat to his left, next to Suki. Piandao and Jeong Jeong shared their own little group, all watching with neutral expressions – all patient and waiting. To a point. 

With one hand Sokka shoved the stack of… notes to the center of the table. 

“Last night I infiltrated the Dai Li base.” 

Sharp inhales and a narrow-eyed glare from Katara and Sokka inclined his head. Yes, he understood, it was dangerous. He knew that. 

“I wasn’t alone, but that isn’t important right now. What is important is what I – we found.” A finger tapped the documents. “The Dai Li aren’t just under Lake Laogai as we suspected. There’s an entire under city. I don’t know what it all is, maybe just tunnels they dug out themselves, maybe secret passages from the Catacombs under the palace. _I don’t know_.” 

Eyes closed, a sigh and he was leaning forward, gaze on the table and fingers laced under chin.

“How big it is… it’s important, but not like we thought. What they’re doing down there…” A chilled shudder shook spine. “It’s… not just the Ju Dee’s. It’s not just making people forget about the war, like they did to Jet. It’s worse.” 

“So then, why don’t you get to the point, Snoozles?” 

Toph flicked a booger and slugged back tea like liquor before reclining back to prop her feet up on the table, sightless eyes never moving from the far wall. Sokka knew she had to be aware of how tight tension coiled in his body, and she was telling him to get the hell on with it before she sent him flying with a well-placed rock. He grinned despite himself, and the situation. 

“They’re experimenting.”

Confused silence.

“On people. Not mind bending, not only that.” 

A few uneasy shifts, Toph’s inclined her head, curious.

“Science. Apparently Ba Sing Se, or at least the Dai Li’s leader decided to take a leaf from the Fire Nation’s book… or the Machinist.” 

“What sort… of science? What do you mean experimenting?” 

Katara, brows furrowed and lips pinched in a thin line. She didn’t _know_ science like Sokka did. She was a healer, she knew medicine – as much as she needed with Water bending. She knew fighting. The others looked equally skeptical and he almost groaned. _‘Benders’_. They were all the same, all relying on their magic and Spirits and never realizing just how terrifying human ingenuity could be. Sokka wanted to smash his head into the table but refrained with concerted effort. 

“What I mean is that the Dai Li found a way to change a person’s _mind_ without Spirits or _magic_. They learned how to change a person’s thoughts and parts of their personality. What else do you think they could do?” 

His irritation must have shown, oh how he wanted to sleep, but there wasn’t time. Katara crossed her arms, frowning at the table.

“I don’t know Sokka. With the Fire Nation and Machinist, we see machines from their science. Or medicines, or fake limbs. I’ve never… before we came to Ba Sing Se, and even now, I’ve never heard of anyone doing what the Dai Li did to Jet or the Ju Dee’s.” 

She was right and now Sokka had to put it into words they could understand. 

“I’m… not sure how they found out, to be honest. I think what I read in these… notes is a combination of science like the Machinist uses and science of medicines. You can all read these, they might make it easier to understand. But I’ll explain to you, because we don’t have time to let everyone read this. I just skimmed what’s here. We need to act – now. Without wasting much more time.” 

The table shuddered as Toph’s elbows hit it, a crooked grin stretching lips when Sokka flinched.

“So? Explain this horrifying tale, Snoozles. You look ready to drop.”

Right. Palms dug into eye sockets.

“I needed to infiltrate the Dai Li base, so I recruited… help.” A hand stayed objection. “I didn’t tell them about us. I didn’t tell them anything beyond what they needed to know to work with me. I didn’t a pay them, I think… the idea of taking down the Dai Li was enough for them as well.”

“Who did you… contract?” Piandao, curious, as he sipped his tea.

“The Blue Spirit.” 

Toph snorted, Katara made a face and Pakku almost groaned.

“You contacted some masked vigilante to help you with the Dai Li? And you now he won’t rat you out how?” 

Oh, Katara, ye of little faith. Sokka scowled and crossed his arms, fingers tapping against bicep as he considered her. 

“I know. It’s my concern, he knows about none of you. Now, on to what I found. The Dai Li base is huge. I don’t know how much we covered, just that it was enough for now. They’re keeping prisoners. Fire Nation Prisoners… some of them I think are just refugees, or would-be refugees to Ba Sing Se. Not all of them are Fire Nation.” 

Nods, apparently this wasn’t too shocking, Sokka knew it wouldn’t be.

“They were – are, experimenting on them. Not just mind bending. There was something _wrong_ with the prisoners I saw. They were… broken. Muttering to themselves, huddling in corners… some of them had pieces missing.”

A sip of tea, a shake to remove the images of broken men draping from barred doors with busted mouths and crooked half-grins, like parts of their faces forgot how to work. Those blank, blank eyes staring like fish out at him, gold turned muddy brown. Roughly sutured stumps where arms or legs should have been. Mouths babbling around toothless gums and gaping throats where tongues should have been. The smell like something from a clinic and piss and feces and vomit and something chemical like hovered around the machines at the Northern Air Temple. Nausea rolled at the memory and Sokka shook his head, grasped tea cup tighter and clung to the present.

How much more horrifying it seemed now, after the fact, where before there was too much shock and adrenaline to really take it in. 

“There were machines there… and I grabbed a file on one of them. I… they talked about finding out where the fire came from. I’m not sure who wrote it, some quack doctor. It’s mostly rambling, I gave up on most of it. But they’re looking for the source of the fire, a bender’s fire.”  
Jeong Jeong looked up at that, eyes flashing. 

“It comes from within. Fire is life.” 

Sokka’s lips pressed into a grim line, blue meeting gold that darkened with sudden understanding.

“I know that. They want to find out how to take it out – and I think they were… digging around in them. Trying to find what makes it.” 

Katara scoffed. 

“Everyone knows chi makes bending possible.” 

“But even non-benders have chi they can move, Miss Katara.” 

Piandao’s gentle tones hushed his sister and the swordsman looked grave as he set his cup down. Sokka nodded along with his Master, Sensei as Piandao had requested he be called. The Fire Nation equivalent to a Sifu. 

“I think they want to know why it comes from inside. How it comes from inside, but the why isn’t really so important. It’s what they’re doing to these people. The enemy, I know… but who’s to say they won’t do the same to other benders? Or non-benders?” 

Sokka’s quiet words had them all thinking, he knew. It was a good think, this silence, they’d moved beyond skepticism – beyond ‘why’. Why didn’t matter when it was happening now. Time to drop the next bomb. 

“It’s not just soldiers. Not just people involved in the war.”

He tossed the book from the stack, expression twisted with disgust that had the others considering the harmless little object with trepidation.

“Children. They’re taking children. Orphans mostly, others trouble cases from refugees.”

Toph shifted, Katara looked green and Hakoda was carefully still. 

“I… I couldn’t read a lot. They’re using what they learn from the prisoners on the children. Brainwashing, I think. They… use drugs, I don’t know what they’re trying to do. It just talks about _programming_ them. To make them useful. It’s like… they’re making little soldiers. Little weapons that are human but… not.” 

Tea froze and Sokka thanked Tui and La the cups were wood and not stone, though it still groaned under pressure if agitated water. 

“What?” 

Frost misted out on Katara’s breath and Sokka looked away from her eyes, his own jaw set against the bile burning throat.

“Children, Katara. Snatched from the streets of Ba Sing Se – the Lower Ring mostly… but I wouldn’t doubt they’re pulling them from other places. It keeps people scared – just imagine what sort of leverage they would have to keep the right people silent. They could turn a family’s own children against them.” 

But it wasn’t that, which really got to Sokka. It was the meticulous detail in what he read. The almost avid attention paid to every failure where the successes were glossed over. Probably kept somewhere separate, noted down for the _official_ reports. Whoever wrote that journal wrote with the adoration of a lunatic about what happened to the failures. How they broke, what broke – what became of them… after. 

“It’s like a project to whoever is in charge of this. They enjoy it. The failure.” He swallowed, licked dry lips. “We need to do something.” 

Silence hung heavy in the room, Katara breathing more than thinking – silencing the need to avenge, to destroy. Sokka felt a sad smile tug at his lips. Katara would help any she could, or felt needed the aid. Over the years, perhaps just being in war, watching it snatch lives without consideration of innocence, age, or nationality – had hardened those protective instincts almost frighteningly.

“There are people here, who could help with that.” 

Pakku, eyes shadowed but Sokka knew who he referred to. This was part of the White Lotus – all who could make it on such short notice. There were others, contacts within and without the city. 

“How? My best solution to the problem would be to make the children harder to access. Give them a place to go, people to look over them. Guardians.”

Sokka began, eyes down and considering, sleep forgotten now that progress was being made. Pakku nodded and Piandao looked much less dour. 

“An orphanage type of setup, but they would need something to keep them in and off the streets.” 

Hakoda began, hesitant – such things were not practiced in the Tribes but he’d heard of them during his time in the Earth Kingdom. Toph brightened, in a cynical way.

“Put up walls. If they aren’t benders it’ll likely be enough. Or tell scary stories about the men who’ll snatch them if they go out without an adult.” 

Fear. It was always a good motivator, but Sokka would rather not rely on _that_ –the walls were doable. 

“Right. Get in touch with our contacts in the Upper Ring, see about having some schools or orphanages or homes set up for the kids. We’ll find people to oversee them. There are plenty of… younger members in the organization itching for something to do without, you know, blowing things up.” 

Chuckles, almost desperate for levity in the situation.

“We’ll spread the word, quietly. Carefully. Talk to the guards, or find someone to talk to them. We’ll need their help getting kids to the homes. Instead of booking them like a criminal, we’ll have a… correctional facility.” 

Hakoda was nodding along with Sokka, quiet pride shimmering in his eyes. His son had grown well, grown into the intellect Hakoda knew he possessed even as a boy. 

“We need to be prepared. This is our first serious move against the Dai Li –“ 

A snort and snicker.

“You mean your second, Snoozles.” 

Sokka glared at Toph. “What?”

“Forgot your little date with the Blue Spirit already?” 

Mock surprised and Sokka’s mouth snapped shut, arms crossing and a _completely manly_ pout on his face.

“That doesn’t count! And it was _mission_ not a _date_ , Toph.”

The girl – young woman – flapped her hand with a chortle. 

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

Sokka huffed again, and turned back to the smiling group.

“Anyway, we should probably expect some sort of retaliation for this. After all, whoever is heading these crazy experiments isn’t going to be happy when their free supply of _subjects_ dries up.” 

Nods around the room, before the silence was filled with mutters and the crinkle of paper as letters were written and notes prepared. White knuckled, Katara breathed and reached for the journal. Sokka hoped whenever they found who was the brain behind this horror, Katara was far away, or they wouldn’t have a hostage to question.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

“Papa, I _love it_!”

The squeal echoed through the whole house before a door slammed open, wood frame rattling precariously as Xiaoli came flying into the room, a grin nearly splitting her face. Zuko smiled even as ears rang from the explosion of noise. Xiaoli was prancing in front of them, twirling for the small group remaining from her party. Making sure they could _all_ see her little costume. 

Although the practicality of it could almost label it another outfit. Not that Zuko approved of the bare feet at all. 

“It’s just like the Blind Bandit’s!” 

Her voice was laced with awe and adoration as she launched herself into Zuko’s lap, little arms wrapping neck in a surprisingly strong hug. Smile gentled, and a brush of lips marked cheek as Xiaoli pulled back, still beaming.

“Are you sure you like it?” 

A tease, light, but the little girl huffed and stomped one foot, arms crossing righteously. She really did resemble the little drawings of the Blind Bandit on old posters. Funny how hard it was to track down anything about what his daughter’s hero looked like. 

“Of course I like it!” 

It was almost a whine as the little girl tugged at the cream colored tunic and dark green shorts as though ensuring they really were in place. Zuko shook his head, it really was an interesting get-up and he wondered if this little Earth Kingdom brawler actually dressed in such a fashion. Strange how it plucked at memory, but many things did that and Zuko shrugged them off as he stood. 

“Now, do you want the rest of your gift? Or would you rather stay here with the _old folks_ and talk about tea?” 

The look of horror on her face was priceless. 

“I want the rest of my present now, please!” 

Zuko chuckled, offered her a hand and waved to his Uncle and their guests before exiting the Jasmin Dragon. Xiaoli bounced at his side, grinning and showing off the little costume. He shook his head, wondering how long it would take him to talk her out of it tonight. A near groan, it was going to rot off her body. 

“Papa, where are we going?” 

Big green eyes, rounding and pleading to know – Zuko turned away with a hum.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

She huffed and stomped but quieted down when Zuko guided her in the direction of the trades center. Not that it was really a place, just a corner of the middle ring where craftsmen and farmers conglomerated to sell for special markets. Lips quirked up and expression was very nearly smug when they arrived and Xiaoli gaped at all the booths. Spending was more Uncle’s forte and Xiaoli rarely found herself in such places as this – when necessities could be bought for cheaper elsewhere. 

“I thought you might like this place. I hear special jewelers come through with interesting stones, and other things.” 

Xiaoli bounced, grin broadening until Zuko feared she might actually hurt herself. And then she was off, dragging him along by fingers turning purple from lack of circulation. They went from booth to booth, Xiaoli talking at the vendors and pointing out bracelets and baubles she found pretty. Occasionally she’d touch one, ask about how it was made, and Zuko watched with no little fascination as she turned a statue or necklace over in her hands. Inquisitive fingers marked every groove and brow furrowed in concentration, she told him she was _feeling_ the stone, what was different about it and the ground beneath her feet. See if she could tell how it was carved, how old it was… like she was talking to something alive. Zuko supposed, for her, it might be – the same way fire beat like a little heart.

When he’d asked her about such a thing, Xiaoli laughed and called him silly, saying earth couldn’t talk. But the smile she gave him left him wondering if the little brat wasn’t making mockery of her _poor non-earth-bending_ father. She’d asked _him_ if tea talked to him, and Zuko had glared for a good long while, not that Xiaoli cared it was too funny not to say. 

Another booth and another, she wasn’t interested in buying anything, not really. She just wanted to see it, to feel it, to talk to the people who made it. None of them were willing to part with secrets though, but Xiaoli didn’t really care.

This was the first time she’d been able to really stretch her bending so… widely. Not really a test of strength, or endurance, but there was really only so much of her element she could find in one place. It was all the same, all moved the same and bent the same. Her Sifu told her never trying anything new or different, or _exploring_ was the worst thing she could do, as a bender. She told Xiaoli that even a Master never stopped learning and the little girl was determined to do her Sifu proud. 

It was almost sunset before she relented and agreed to return home, a little bag of stones clutched protectively to her chest. Uncle greeted them at the door and prompted them to tea in by the pond while Xiaoli told him about her day and her rocks.

So there they sat, sipping tea while Xiaoli regaled her Grandpa with tales of the stones and the people and all the other interesting things that were at the market. She sat Papa’s lap, wiggling around and pouting when a tug had her sitting still yet again, so Papa could braid her hair. But she didn’t _want to sit still_. More crumbs were tossed to the carp in the pond and Xiaoli moved on to explaining the differences in her stones, how the layers _felt_ different and moved different and worked together different. All the while Grandpa listened intently, almost as if committing to memory everything she said. And amber eyes twinkled with nostalgia and mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long… I struggled… excessively. 
> 
> Music: FFXIV Gold Saucer Theme, FFVII Voices of the Lifestream: Son of Chaos (ShinRa Co.), Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home 
> 
> I don’t like Oolong but I imagine it makes a good Earth Kingdom tea… I imagine the Fire Nation as more of a Chai sort (rather than Iroh’s ginseng love) to be honest. All those spices. But I have a fixation with sneaking in bits of Indian culture into their set-up.
> 
> I sort of imagine explaining science to old-fashioned benders would be like trying to explain 3D printers to an Amish (although those of Boston are progressive enough to capitalize on the carriage horse industry well enough so maybe not).
> 
> Dai Li’s ‘prisoner experiments’ inspired by experiments conducted by Unit 731.  
> Child experiments in part taken from conspiracy theories, and others from some things I read under Project MKUltra and Dr. Buckman’s experiment with children and LSD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"My dear, my dear, It is not so dreadful here.”_ \- Edna St. Vincent Millay, _Collected Poems_

Wood slammed sloppily against stone, would have rattled if not for the weight of hand and body bearing down on it. The ruckus of a filled tavern echoed behind, the haze of smoke and smell of spirits and tempura heavy on the air. Sokka took another staggering step, still waving and sniggering over one shoulder at the indignant shout from within. 

“Not _my_ fault ya’ can’t gamble.” 

A chorus of chuckles, an indiscernible shout and the door smacked shut behind him. He was rank with the odor of the place, but Sokka could hardly care. The sharp tang of _baijiu_ still lingered on his tongue; and boy had the barman given him a look for ordering that solo, something about it being _rude_ or _indecent_. Whatever. Wasn’t like Sokka had cared at that point. The combination of insomnia and _worry_ and _remembering_ had sent him almost running for a place he tried to _avoid_. 

He wasn’t a drinker. He saw what these continental spirits did to men, to families. He _wouldn’t_ become that. He was a man of the Tribes. He had _dignity_. 

But it was so very hard to remember or care about that when you woke up from empty cackles and dead-eyed stares from bottomless buckets, stacked onto ships like barrels of fish being hauled to port. 

Palm slapped against cold stone and he was doubled over, bile and liquor and saliva spilling into the filthy, Lower Ring street with a wet gag and rolling cough. Other hand braced him and Sokka took a moment to _breathe_ through the burn in his throat, the spin and haze in his mind that had eyes clenching against the tears brought to eyes back dry heaves. 

_‘Don’t think about it. Just stop.’_ Easier said than done, but he had to try or else he’d be crawling back into that hole. While such places were good for loose tongues and eavesdropping and blending in, making a habit of such places would land him frozen upside down to the roof of some cold, wet cave faster than he could blink. Katara had treated the results of this _burning water_ as he’d heard it called. 

“And they call the Water Tribes savages. Heh. Least we don’t act like beating women ‘n kids is okay.” 

Slurring drunkenly to himself, Sokka almost grinned in vicious delight imaging how these _refined_ people would react to good Water Tribe punishment for domestic violence. Not well at all, he knew. Chuckled almost brokenly, forehead pressed against chilled, wonderful stone. 

Burning water indeed. His body felt aflame, his mind muddy and too slow to keep up with itself. 

Shadows moved and Sokka was jerked, spun by a vice grip around bicep that had brain and world spinning dangerously and stomach squeezing and lurching. Empty, grinning blue filled wavering vision and Sokka nearly stumbled away with a shout – flailed within that grip instead and let loose expletives that would’ve had Gran Gran cramming lye soap down his throat. 

“You’re drunk.” 

Ah, those ever observant, smoky tones, like acerbic notes playing only for the joy of Sokka’s ears. He glared at the Blue Spirit, brow and mouth a flat line of _not impressed with your shit_. That went completely ignored by his surprise visitor and – 

“How did you even find me? You some sort’a ninja?” 

The hand released him and Sokka took a smug sort of satisfaction in assuming his… ally was surprised by the remark. Or maybe it was just the stench of _baijiu_ on his breath. 

That was much less impressive.

“You’re wearing _blue_.” 

What did that have to do with – oh. He was, wasn’t he? Huh. Lips peeled back in a sheepish grin, hand waving without care. Too drunk to care. 

“Ah, the others were… dirty?” 

The silence spoke for itself and Sokka crossed his arms, a drunken waver swinging him within inches of a startle Blue Spirit’s face, grin crooked and eyes gleaming. 

“We _match_!” 

A gloved palm, a too warm palm, was shoving him back – an indignant squawk telling the Blue Spirit he’d almost knocked the idiot tribesman over. It didn’t keep Sokka down long, the wall was a good way to stop falling – but the irritated line of the Blue Spirit’s shoulders and the way he reached as though to pinch at the bridge of nose spoke volumes of the mood. 

“You’re drunk. You’re in public. You look Water Tribe. At night.”

Terse, simple – as though speaking to a child. Sokka puffed up, mouth opened to lay into his masked _friend_ but movement silenced him. Dizzy, dizzy and movement – that steel grip dragging him along – and the irony of that little feat had Sokka snickering anew. A sound he choked on when the world moved and his legs followed – down alleys and through cramped, dirty streets – narrow and crooked, snaking on and on. Around a dark corner, a scrape of stone against skin, under a rotting, wooden overhang – no fancy bent stone here. It was all mud brick and silt and straw and planks of wood that looked scavenged rather than made. And the smells really were awful; the sad little homes with their weak little candlelight flickering by faster than muddled brain could keep up with.

It was late that Sokka realized they were heading for the Middle Ring. Even longer for his brain to wonder why. But then, he hadn’t thought to ask why the Blue Spirit had apparently sought him out – and found him.

He was about to ask just that when he choked on inertia and another hand was grabbing a fist full of Water Tribe blue and whirling him round and round and back met wall – ow – why was everyone he knew so violent? A little groan worked its way out, muffled by a gloved hand and that grinning blue mask was way too close and Sokka craned head back in time for eyes to catch the flicker of a shadow hopping roof to roof.

 _‘Dai Li.’_

A sobering sight. At least the Blue Spirit had eyes for the sky, and apparently much more adept night vision than Sokka gave him credit for. But an intoxicated mind wasn’t quite up to the task of interpreting such thoughts. Not with that whipcord body shoving against him, pressed tight – surprisingly strong and it was just so much easier to think of his ally in vague terms when he wasn’t _touching him_. Questions piled on Sokka’s tongue, who is this person really? Why is he helping? Why is he here, tonight? Why, why, why. 

Sokka bit his tongue instead, snickered and patted the top of black, glossy hair.

“You’re paranoid, ya’ know that right?”

“And you are drunk. Come on.”

And they were moving and winding and dodging out of sight and Sokka’s brain really couldn’t be bothered to keep up with where they were going, or why. Attention drifted through the haze until their running stopped and he was panting, winded and almost dizzy and giddy and way too hot. 

“Eugh.” 

“Sokka what are you- “

With a whoop Sokka slammed the shirt on the ground and… collapsed right behind it, sighing when skin met night-chilled grass and the breeze, such as it was, caressed burning skin. Oh yeah, this was much better! Although, optimum cool down would be to strip of his trousers and boots and hop in that inviting little pond right there. If he could be bothered to get up again. 

One blue eye cracked open; half-lidded gaze focusing on the vague haze that was the Blue Spirit and patting the ground next to him. 

“C’mon man, stop starin’ like that.”

Zuko had to stop himself from slamming his head into something in irritation. At least Sokka wasn’t completely out of it; there was still some coherency there. He watched the tribesman pat the ground again, grinning in that stupid, drunk, sloppy way he’d been doing all night. 

Zuko sat, back ramrod and hands resting in loose fists atop crossed legs. Sokka snorted next to him, offering a squinted stare.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“You’re the one who is drunk.” 

Sokka looked surprised, and so yeah, maybe it wasn’t necessary to point that out with _quite so much venom_. But it was too late to recant the words now so he breathed, slow and measured. In and out. No need to snap at the peasant. It wasn’t as though Sokka were being completely ridiculous. Then, stripping in public at night was a bit… unnecessary. 

“Well sorry someone put scorpion bees in your pants.” 

The grumble was almost inaudible, but Zuko was staring again, the same deadpan expression he found himself turning on Sokka often. 

“Why are you drunk anyway? It isn’t exactly… safe to be, well, this out of it.” 

“Hey, we all get drunk sometimes.” 

Hands flapped in a placating gesture, words slurred out slowly, meticulously articulated and Zuko wanted to break off the idiot’s arm and shove it down his throat. He resisted, only just.

“No, they don’t.” 

Hands froze, bewildered blue blinked at him.

“You don’t drink?”

Zuko arched back, offended by the tone. 

“Who said anything about me not drinking?”

Sokka gestured, well, flailed is more apt. 

“People don’t just say shit like that.”

Head canted, Zuko considered Sokka for a long moment.

“No. I do not drink. You don’t seem the type to senselessly drink either.”

The question was leading and Sokka turned away from the man beside him, unable to quip when it was true. He wasn’t one to drink, he wasn’t one to enjoy a throbbing head and aching body after the fact.

“No, I suppose not.”

The silence lingered and Sokka could feel that masked face on him, those empty eyes staring from that grinning face – and felt a chill through him. Why had the Blue Spirit found him? He still didn’t know, and couldn’t quite silence the concerns of his companions now, through the alcohol, in some La-forsaken corner of Ba Sing Se’s Middle Ring.

“Is it -- because of what we found? What we saw?”

The voice, soft and rasping like gravel nearly had Sokka jumping, arms fingers twitching for a weapon before he realized that voice belonged to the Blue Spirit. A slow nod, blue eyes turning to blue mask, somber and shadowed.

“Yeah. Yeah. Because of what we saw…”

“It was, unexpected.”

Sokka snorted, lips lifting in a disgusted snarl, eyes closed as he exhaled forcefully.

“More than unexpected – it was insane. Those were people, or what’s left of ‘em.” A shudder. “The worst part is, I feel like I shouldn’t care, you know? Those people are the enemy. They fight for a bastard who has taken everything away from the world, and still wants more. _I shouldn’t care._ ” 

Zuko was taken aback at the vehemence, felt ice like a stone in his gut.

“You would be no different than those who revel and pillage and destroy _happily_ if you didn’t care.” 

Fingers curled into fists, leather and cotton straining against the force of it. Sokka was staring at the sky, the stars distant and pale amongst the flickering windows and glowing lamp posts of Ba Sing Se. 

“Yeah.”

“Most of them, of the soldiers – they don’t have a choice, either.”

The look Sokka turned him was hooded, almost wary.

“Some would call you a traitor for those sympathies.”

Zuko almost bristled, felt the tick in his jaw and breathed through the offense.

“A traitor to _whom_? A mass of people hiding in these walls, too afraid to even address their own tyrant? A dead child?” 

Sokka was tensed now, shoulders drawn in a taunt line against the derision in those words. Jaw ticked, blue narrowed, glacial and warning and Zuko drew back, forced out a breath before turning away. The silence rang between them, treacherous waters, murky and threatening to sink them then and there.

“My apologies. I know you were a companion to him, and speaking ill of the dead is… unnecessary.” 

_Pathetic _. Voice held level and Zuko swallowed the bitter burn like he swallowed living this monotonous life day after day, year after year. It was almost frightfully easy by this point. Sokka too breathed, tension seeming to seep from a body too tense, a gaze too aware for how inebriated he was.__

__“Yeah… I didn’t mean to imply you would betray anyone.”_ _

__Zuko didn’t speak, masked head canting to one side, gaze fixed on the dark waters in front of them. He was listening, waiting. Uncle would be proud of the patience Ba Sing Se beat into him. Sokka seemed to struggle, seemed to know more was expected – but either didn’t know what to say, or choked on saying it at all._ _

__“I wish it were simple… this _mess _where they were the bad guys and we were the good. Heh. I used to think it _was _that simple. Now?” A careless shrug. “Ba Sing Se isn’t much better than a prison. I wonder if that would be better. Escape damn sure would be.”_____ _

______He laughed and Zuko felt hairs at the nape of his neck stand on in. The sound was bitter, caustic – nothing like the cackling hog-monkey noise he recalled so very faintly from their youth. Zuko wondered if this man would run him through should he remove his mask. Wondered just _how _far removed from that bumbling boy he was, stomped on the urge to find out.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“War is never black and white… it’s never really good either.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His halting start drew Sokka’s gaze, and Zuko felt almost desperate to keep him from laughing so… _brokenly _again. A shift, grinning mask turned toward the tribesman. It’s mocking moue a paradox to somber words.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Then, I don’t imagine many people are truly good. Everyone is out to serve themselves, one way or another.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Perhaps he was bitter – perhaps he had a right to be, but Zuko could still imagine how Uncle would frown, how his eyes would dull in disappointment. He never would understand how the old General kept his hope so stubbornly. Sokka, too, looked almost taken aback – before cynical amusement softened eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You got trust issues, ya’ know that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The hearty slap to his back ended any reply and he nearly choked on his own breath at the force of the blow. Sokka guffawed, a better sound than that empty laugh and Zuko felt the edges of lips quirking in bemusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And _you _have a drinking problem.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A hand rose to Sokka’s chest, face scrunching in mock offense before he was shoving the Blue Spirit away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I do not have a drinking problem. I am _perfectly _in control of my faculties.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A haughty sniff and jerk of the head had that damn wolf tail bouncing at the back of his head and Zuko had to sit on the urge to jerk the fool down with it. Regardless that he’d nearly been toppled by the brute again, he dusted off his sleeve and hummed thoughtfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So accosting me every other second is just your attempt to… what? Flirt? Are you so _hand-sy_ with all the men you know?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The drawl was almost perfect and Zuko mentally preened at the slack jawed, speechlessness. Ah, Blue Spirit one, Sokka zero. Yes, he could enjoy this game – and contemplate just why it was so easy to enjoy later. Arms flailed and Sokka spluttered incoherently, Zuko leaned back to avoid limps and spit, a bit alarmed at the vehement reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I – _no_.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A finger was nearly shoved into one eye hole of the mask and Zuko swatted Sokka’s hand away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re the one… rubbing against people!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zuko blinked, lost in the logic leap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“When did this happen?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________More wild gesticulating, a series of grunts and choking noises. Zuko worried Sokka might keel over if he didn’t calm down soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“ _Back there_ in the alley when you shoved me against the wall! You could’ve just said something but noooo had to go and… and grab people like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zuko drew back now, confused and amused and mildly horrified at the implication._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh please. Perhaps you only wanted it to be that way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zuko’s tone was salacious and he spared a moment to wonder at the sheer fucking audacity of what was coming out of his mouth right now. Easy when there was a grinning wall of wood between his burning cheeks and Sokka’s paling skin. The tribesman barked a laugh, shoved Zuko’s face away and shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ah, hah – here I was thinking you were some kind of stiff. ‘Lo and behold you actually have a sense of humor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zuko was fairly insulted by the tone in Sokka’s voice and he looked away with an audible scoff, refusing to comment further on this stupidity. Next to him, Sokka’s shit-eating grin faded and he chuckled somewhat, elbowing Zuko’s arm lightly. Strange how the simple gesture communicated how he wasn’t really serious and Zuko felt himself relaxing just that bit more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Silence lingered, relaxed now - the insipid banter seemed to have eased something, slid another piece into place. Zuko wondered what was. Wondered at the warm feeling in his stomach. Beside him, Sokka stretched arms above his head, a yawn cracking jaw before fingers scratched at the taunt muscle of his stomach. He looked every inch the lazy buffoon at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How do you deal with it… if you don’t drink?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Out of nowhere, Sokka posed the question and Zuko couldn’t say he was surprised. It didn’t lessen the mood, this sharing seemed easier now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I meditate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He could feel Sokka’s stare on the side of his head, like a physical weight. Held onto the chuckles as long as he could, but the first shudder of shoulders gave him away and Sokka was jerking up with a pout._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey, fuck you! I thought you were serious for a minute. Here I am thinking you’re some kind ‘a monk or something now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I am serious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Bullshit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No. I meditate every morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________More silence. Sokka looked torn between laughing and punching him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You, my friend, are depraved. What self-respecting masked vigilante admits to meditating every morning?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zuko chuckled at the question; Sokka just crossed his arms, expression almost grim in the face of such a breach in conduct._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It helps. You’ve obviously never tried.” A beat to let that sink in. “But the masked vigilante gig helps as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sokka snorted and turned away again, a smirk and a chuckle on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I thought that was just a bender thing.” Blue flicked at the edge of eye, a side-long stare that was almost accusing. “You wouldn’t happen to be one of those would ya’?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zuko chuckled, a low rasp, head ducked down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It is a good practice for anyone, warriors and benders especially. It provides a center, a place of calm – to accept the good and the bad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A familiar tinge of guilt as Sokka nodded. Zuko hadn’t answered his question, not entirely – he hadn’t expressly lied. It was close enough. Enough of a reminder that the greater part of the last seven, almost eight years of his life had been lies. The friends Uncle bragged of wouldn’t be friends if they knew the truth. They would all turn on them, bay for blood and vengeance and rally into a mob. Their hatred would only be fanned by learning of this long held deception. Zuko swallowed, felt the familiar hollow, felt that subtle shift of detaching even though he gave no outward twitch that something had changed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Be it Li or the Blue Spirit – they were him and they weren’t. People accepted both, in different ways. Even welcomed Li. It was a bitter pill to swallow how fast that would change if only they were to be given his true name. Like it really changed who he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Next to him, Sokka stared, though the study went unacknowledged – the questions lingering like phantoms in blue eyes unanswered and unasked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s almost dawn.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hushed tones jerked Zuko back to the present, downward musings broken like stepping free of a fog. Sokka nodded to the horizon, where twilight gave way to creeping dawn and the world seemed to come alive, step by step. The dew gathering among soft grass, the flutter and chirrup of birds, the softening cries of insects. Zuko breathed in, and out; long and slow and rooting himself in here and now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So it is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So how about a spar, ol’ buddy, to completely this manly bonding experience?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zuko stared, wondering if perhaps he’d misheard or if Sokka had really just uttered something so… stupid. The lopsided grin and glinting eyes confirmed it hadn’t been a hallucination. Sadly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You don’t have a weapon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________One blue eye twitched, the smile looked strained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Who said I need a weapon to take you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zuko reared back, brow arched high behind the Blue Spirit mask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t think you could take me with a weapon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Even as he spoke, Zuko was removing his dao, tossing them aside just in time for Sokka’s grin to turn feral and then the lunatic was lunging at him with a snarl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A shout was choked off and they were rolling in the grass, limbs flailing and clothes stained in mud and grass and early morning dew. It was more of an ungainly, juvenile wrestle than any sort of spar. Hands grabbed for clothes and arms and legs. Knees jabbed against ribs and pressed over thighs to try and pin the other. They rolled, over and over, breaths gasping and hearts racing. And it was a wonder the damn mask stayed in place. Sokka’s back hit the ground, Zuko on top of him but fingers fisted dark braid and wolf-tail and jerked – and both were left panting at each other, arms trying their hardest to pull just a little bit more, and urge the other to surrender._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sleepless and exhausted, neither knew who loosed the first snicker, and neither really cared. It broke the dam and they collapsed into hysterics, a giggle here, a choking cough there and the spar was forgotten and hair released. Neither moved, even when giggles calmed, left with breathless chuckles. Sokka slung an arm over his eyes, breath heaving out in a long sigh. Bodies were weary and Zuko fought the temptation to just drop his head against the warm body beneath him and sleep then and there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zuko settled for bracing himself with elbows when moving too close served to swamp senses in not-at-all pleasant smells. He scowled at the tribesman, though the other couldn’t see it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You smell like a bar.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Disgust was evident and Sokka tittered before jabbing Zuko’s ribs with a finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And you are too damn warm for this time of the day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ah yes, dawn. Zuko knew it was coming, knew it was there. His blood sang with the strengthening rays of sunlight but he only smirked down at Sokka, patting the man’s cheek condescendingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“A very unusual side-effect of wearing clothes, dear tribesman.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sokka looked like Zuko just slapped him with a dead fish, and keeping the haughty posture, Zuko rose and strolled over to the long discarded shirt. Sokka was sitting up by this point, looking very put-out and caught the fabric tossed to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re just full of it, aren’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A too-casual shrug as Zuko re-strapped the dao – hesitated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I was curious, actually, where or how to contact each other.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Voice was halting, stance wary. He was curious, but chances were high Sokka only meant this little alliance to stretch as far as the information he gathered already. Blue eyes blinked, almost green in the pre-dawn light, and something seemed to click in the tribesman’s head before he grinned sheepishly and chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, I honestly hadn’t thought of that. I just kind ‘a figured we’d, you know, find each other.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A pointed look to which Zuko responded with silence. Sokka cleared his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do you remember how to find the safe house I showed you last time?” A nod. “I check there frequently. Just, you know, leave a note or wait for me there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t earth bend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sokka looked so very confused, until with a jerk he remembered Toph bending the wall away. Not that the Blue Spirit had seen her do it – but it didn’t take a genius to realize someone had moved it with bending. He huffed, almost pouting at the Blue Spirit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That’s not the only way in. I just… you know, didn’t want to show you the door before I knew if you’d be in or not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zuko couldn’t say he understood the logic, but shrugged it off and nodded. Still he hesitated, he didn’t want to go – regardless of how body screamed for him to just lay down and sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We should – speak more, about what you found. I am curious about what they are doing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________And your little rebel group_ , but that went unsaid and Sokka grinned at him with a nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sure thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Another beat, another hesitation and they were parting ways. A disorienting feeling, almost like loss and Zuko shook himself to shake that ridiculous thought. Silent steps picked up pace, he needed to return home, before Xiaoli or Uncle woke to find him gone. Or worse, find him slipping back in mud stained, damp and dressed like some sort of caper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Time slipped by, hardly noticed, and Zuko was sliding the door of his room closed before he seemed to realize it. Shook of the dazed exhaustion with every layer of the Blue Spirit shirked and tossed with the other to-wash laundry. This feeling wasn’t a new one, like floating in the hours between night and day – mind unwilling to rest with the fresh surge of strength brought by the sun. Like a rush of adrenaline kick starting a sluggish system. A robe covered bare skin and he was wandering down silent halls, fingers working braid loose and up into a haphazard topknot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Cold water was a shock, pouring from the little troughs that worked almost like a waterfall, pouring heavy against skin. Well enough to scrub. For all their apparent advancements the leaders of Ba Sing Se seemed uninterested in progressing domestic technologies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Luffa dug soap down skin, gold eyes vacant, dazed as Zuko mindlessly bathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Last night was supposed to be simple – he would track down Sokka and find out what was in those files. Preferably, he would look at the files himself. It would be business, professional and efficient. But it hadn’t really happened that way at all. He hadn’t expected Sokka to be drunk – hadn’t expected a lot of things that happened. Hadn’t expected the laughter, the companionable atmosphere – those horrid jokes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Towel squeezed water from hair, long dark strands twisted up into another clip. Skin prickled against the chill left by cold water, not even the _kuzhe_ covered the chill. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He hadn’t really expected to laugh at the fool tribesman, but he had. He most certainly wasn’t one for jokes, and yet he’d thrown a few at Sokka. Lips turned down in a frown and Zuko blinked at his reflection, at the puckered skin mauling his left eye – an eye that was more hindrance than help. It fit the careful non-expression he wore. Hell, it fit the _poor refugee Li_ personality, for all his smiles people still whispered of the infirmary. He turned away, comb plucking through hair and thoughts wandering again to before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________How easy it was to interact with Sokka, though they were enemies before. Might very well still be, if the tribesman and his cohorts wanted to watch his whole nation burn. Eyes closed, an even breath exhaled.  
No, no point thinking like that. Sokka wouldn’t have drunk himself into a stupor if he didn’t care even about the enemy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lips twitched in an almost-smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He was also very willing to share information, to share an alliance with someone whose face he’d never seen. It was stupid and rash and Zuko was tempted to throttle the idiot – but it worked well in keeping his own identity safe. Until he knew more, until he was sure – he would hide. Be the Blue Spirit who met up with Sokka for insidious acts against the Dai Li and perhaps the odd conversation here or there. But nothing more. Never anything more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Another lie to add to the growing pile that felt like weights and shackles bearing him down, down, down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Steam curled above the fragrant cup of Ginseng, and Zuko took a moment to just enjoy the silence there in the little downstairs kitchen. Legs curled beneath him on the _zabuton_ , he tried not to fall asleep, focused on the birds, on the warming sunlight. On the footsteps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Good morning, Uncle.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A sip of tea, the beat of silence told Zuko he’d surprised his Uncle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No meditation this morning? No forms?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His tone only confirmed suspicions, Zuko turned to him, exhaustion writ beneath eyes in forming shadows and the tired tug of lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Not today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A gesture to the pot of tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It was a long night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Iroh nodded, allowed Zuko to pour him a cup of tea and opened his mouth to ask – only to close it when his nephew sat back expression shuttering. There was much he wanted to talk to Zuko about, much they needed to speak of. Iroh was simply ill-equipped to deal with this cool, impassive refusal to speak at all of these things. So, he let them slide. Though he knew he shouldn’t. He chose the easy path on this one thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________So their day drew on, the customers, Xiaoli and Zuko wandering through as though in a daze It could have been exhaustion, likely was, and yet the level of distraction with which he offered polite smiles hinted otherwise. Iroh had hearty laughs and conspiratorial winks whenever a patron stopped him with a word, a comment, or a question about _dear Li_. How nosey they were, and how Iroh thrived in it. Used their suspicions of some romantic tryst to build his own hopes. Ah, what else had an old man long into his retirement to do besides hope and dream for the happiness of his family? _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It didn’t stop his concern. It didn’t stop him wondering – questioning – if his suspicions were correct. Silence was held on the matter, however, and life allowed to putter by as it always did these past years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________So the day went, until Zuko seemed to vanish. Slip away in the late evening crowd, which wasn’t altogether abnormal. Until Iroh found him, and nearly dropped the tray of tea in his hands at the sight his beloved nephew posed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seated outside, propped against the tree in their back lawn, as he was won’t to do. But it was the distant look in eyes, the touch of a reminiscent smile on face and the peace with which he seemed to breathe. Calm, his nephew had been or many years. Controlled, aloof – almost cold. At peace with himself? The old General grinned, turned and left his nephew to this rare mood. No need to question it, no need to break it. Young people needed a bit more peace in this life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you also for all of the reviews. Glad you all are enjoying the story.  
> This chapter is an indulgence, because I wanted some slow paced SoZu.
> 
> Kuzhe 褲褶 – informal style of hanfu. Has a knee-length (approx.) top and trousers.
> 
> Mostly written to various songs by Boston; More Than a Feeling, Don’t Look Back, Peace of Mind and Kansas; Carry On My Wayward Son… and Bee Gees; Stain’ Alive because how can we NOT have Bee Gees with Sokka?
> 
> In other news… Terry Pratchett passed away today… that really fucking stinks… ugh… always the great ones to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Insomnia is a vertiginous lucidity that can convert paradise itself into a place of torture.”_ – Emil Cioran

Red lacquered nails rapped sharply atop the stone chair arm, granite embellished with gold that arched and swept beneath and around it’s occupant like the long coils of a dragon whose likeness was carved in the form of a horned skull at the top of the throne’s back, twin diamonds as red as blood glimmered from hollowed eye sockets. It fit the sharp, angular visage of the young woman seated upon a plush pillow within it all too well. She was straight backed as any Emperor, regal in the tilt of a finely shaped chin and plump rogue lips. She was a remarkable beauty, whispered about in all the isle of the Fire Nation, indeed even in the Colonies, Princess Azula’s deceptive charm was talk of awe and wonder. 

Truly she was a fitting bearer of her nation’s standard, a being of perfection and grace and charisma. She was equal parts adored and feared, for her skill and the black-hearted ruthlessness tucked beneath such an expertly polished veneer. Indeed, even her dear father saw only as far within the black depths of amber eyes as she permitted, and long since had she come to suspect the wary paranoia with which he regarded her. 

Azula was his Heir, the sole Heir to the Fire Lord’s throne; and she was cunning, ambitions, manipulative in ways even Ozai had to take a moment to ponder – and question the wisdom of his having taught her so very well. 

All this was pondered by the robed man, whose face hid behind the arched brows and pursed lips of a Noh mask, as he bowed to her and presented the tiny little scroll of parchment within an upturned palm. Azula regarded him with those unwavering eyes, a weight and heat upon his person that shook him to his core. For a young woman, she bore more resemblance to the dragons it was said her bloodline hailed from than any bender he’d ever met. 

“So, it finally came. Well, I suppose one can’t account for due speed when it comes to savage little backwater places like the Earth Kingdom.” 

Her chuckle was light, whimsical as the bells chimed at high noon when the Priests and Priestesses ventured from their great temples to offer service and prayer. It shook the courier’s spine, beaded sweat on his brow as bowed curved more deeply in unvoiced apology for the delay. At length he heard her sigh, heard the sole of a boot tap the floor and felt her lingering above him, fingers plucking the scroll from his hand to read. 

The courier chanced a glance up and watched those beautifully curved lips slash in a knife-like smile that set fire in golden eyes and Crown Princess Azula laughed in true humor while blue fire engulfed the parchment. 

“Well done. You may go.” 

A careless flick of the wrist and the servant bowed again, forehead pressing against the smooth marble floor before he stood and stepped as easily back into shadow as if he were part of them. 

Azula re-seated herself on the small throne, crossed her legs and sat back to contemplate the vague little update she’d received. It was far from being satisfying, but she could hardly sit down and waste ink and parchment with droning prose that would only be intercepted and destroyed by Earth Kingdom soldiers – no, she could not risk such foolishness, and neither could her correspondent. 

“Well, we can only hope your treatment of Ba Sing Se’s wounds works out, now can’t we, my dear little spy?” 

And she chuckled, good humor restored enough that she decided to seek out Ty Lee, perhaps a good physical spar with her oldest friend would work out this agitated energy tugging so incessantly at muscles.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

Fingers curled into fists beneath the long, bell-like sleeves of the Grand Secretariat’s robe, anger trembling through muscle that twitched to strike and lash out and punish those who dared to defy his will. Inside he raged, seethed like rupturing earth over the shift of tectonic plates – outwardly visage was smoothed with the practice of a lifetime preparing for power and politics. Long Feng was a man quick to temper, quick to displease – but who never raged uncontrollably from his ire, and was perhaps, all the more fearsome for it.

Before him, the Dai Li agent dipped his head ever lower, and Long Feng could scent the uncertainty wafting from those hunched shoulders like a predator to spilt blood. The stone beneath rock-gloved fingers trembled when Long Feng took a step forward, arms crossing and gaze redirecting across the room. 

“I will find who has dared to defy my will in these walls. This city is mine.” 

“Of course, sir. The Dai Li are, as we speak investigating the situation with the orphanages.” 

Long Feng paused at the evenly spoken words, a smile curling up the sleep corners of his mustache like the whiskers of a dragon’s maw. Ah, his loyal Dai Li, he saved them, raised them up – they would never serve another master as thoroughly, as gladly as they bowed a knee to him. 

“Good. Very good… I want you to watch them, I want to know who is funding these shelters, and who inspired them.” 

The Dai Li bowed deeper, and Long Feng knew he had at least one answer for him.

“The orphanages are being funded by some of the wealthier families of Ba Sing Se, it would see. Merchants, tailors, booksellers of high standing, some even Professors at the Academy. We can have a list prepared for you by the end of the day.”

Long Feng nodded, hands crossing behind him, speaking positive of his improved disposition since those first damning words fell from the agent’s lips. 

“Very good, now, about who has spurred them into such action?”

The Dai Li was silent a moment, and Long Feng gave him that moment as he stepped up to his bookshelf, eyes scanning titles while thoughts spun and plans re-formed, his to-do list lengthening by this new problem. Oh, how he would make the fools responsible for this weep repentance. 

“We, the Dai Li, suspect it is closely connected to the break in last week. Doctor Yìyàng has mentioned several of his dossiers and files are missing.” 

Lips pursed and ire raged in sickly green eyes, the rage roared by to life, and the Grand Secretariat turned, poised like the viper before a strike. 

“Indeed? It would seem this Blue Spirit and his… commissioners intend to be a great deal more trouble. Fine. I want those orphanages watched, I want anyone remotely suspicious, or who could be tied in with a conspiracy against the Government brought to me. I will have my answers, and I will have an end to this farce of opposition.” 

The Dai Li agent bowed again before he stood and exited the room with a parting of stone wall like water at the dismissing gesture from Long Feng. The man himself turned from his exiting minion, brow trenched in deep furrows and venom twisting lips back in a silent snarl. He would have this foolish little vigilante’s head – a little fool he’d only overlooked up until this point because he was no real threat to the established order. Now, this fool would regret daring to overstep his place, of that Long Feng would assure. 

With such cheering thoughts, the Grand Secretariat resumed his desk and set about the never-ending paperwork which accompanied his position.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

It wasn’t that Sokka was distrustful in general, it was only that this was important and it was something he needing to check up on himself. It was his idea after all, and it would be more than a little humiliating to have it fall through simply because he couldn’t be bothered to follow up on his own plans. No. In the seven- going-on-eight, years he’d been in Ba Sing Se, Sokka learned to be a leader; learned that it was more than giving commands and making decisions, learned to shoulder the responsibility and repercussions that came with it. He was rather proud of how much he’d grown. Which all culminated into his persistence in this little errands; checking the orphanages.

Construction was easy enough with earth benders, it was decorating and acquiring permits (luckily such mundane things went through the lower management offices), and filling them with children. Even now, they were filling up, so perhaps that was also easy. These kids were drawn by food and the promise of shelter, of an actual bed to sleep in rather than moldy hay or whatever stoop would shelter them from the weather. So far everything looked to be going well; no attacks, no abductions from the guarded facilities. It left a flutter like hope in his chest that had the Water Tribesman grinning as he turned down an alley, caught up in his own success and the safety of these children – and consequently not paying attention to what was happening around him as closely as he should have been. It was shameful and Piandao would have him doing demeaning, basic workouts in punishment for his slacking vigilance. They couldn’t afford to lose anyone, they couldn’t afford Sokka being captured because he was a La damned fool and hadn’t bothered to check for a tail, when they all knew how pissed the Dai Li would be. 

He was only saved by the knives kept hidden on his person, primarily in his boots, by hair-trigger reflexes trained and honed against sword and earth and boomerang and fist and wind and water and ice and fire… Still staggered when earth crumbled away and open like the gaping maw of the Unagi, slammed his shoulder and wasn’t quick enough to gain his bearings before rock gloves snatched at ankle and foot and wrist. The dagger fell with a metallic clatter and one Dai Li approached from the front, the other hovering at his back, ready to launch more of the restraining earth should Sokka prove a problem. 

The Dai Li before him pressed a finger to his neck, and Sokka had but a moment to marvel at the leaps and bounds they made in technology when he heard the sputter of static. 

“Target acquired.” 

It left ice in his veins, realization a cold sick in his stomach in the face of that empty-eyed stare. Sokka wondered if perhaps Dai Li were not subjected to their own form of brainwashing. It was a revolting notion, but not something he really should be worrying about when they were about to drag him off somewhere to be interrogated. Sokka smiled, baring teeth and covering nerves. 

“So, Dai Li guys, heh, what a… surprise to see you here!” 

His voice cracked and the agent in front made a gesture of agitation.

“Silence. We know who you are.” Lips curled in a nasty expression, empty eyes glimmering with gleeful malice. “Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, thought to have perished 7 years ago with the Avatar’s death… but we’ve been watching.” 

The sick feeling doubled and Sokka opened his mouth to wheedle out anything else the Dai Li might know – and was cut off by a gasp and the wet, gurgling sound of blood filling throat from behind him. Both he and the forward agent jerked in shock, eyes riveted to the body collapsing in a pool of crimson as the slender edge of a wakizashi slipped from where it was plunged through the left breast. The living agent lunged, hurling rock gloves and shifting to bend more earth behind them; but he wasn’t fast enough for the blue-masked figure. The rock gloves were swatted aside by a kick, and the Blue Spirit lunged, graceful as a jaguar diving for prey, wakizashi poised to still the heart and senbon flying from coiled fingers, leaden with poison to slow their mark. 

Earth relied so much on sheer power, and these Dai Li could not bend with the speed and meticulous finesse of Toph Bei Fong – the agent was cut down before the stone beneath them could find purchase on the Blue Spirit, breaths gurgling from slashed throat and adrenaline hyped heart pounding poison through veins at twice the speed. 

Sokka was impressed, there weren’t many non-benders so accustomed to battling a bender, and as his compatriot flicked blood from folded steel and went about gathering up the handful of senbon, he took the time to study. Again. Always was the analytical mind Sokka prided himself on dissecting a situation, or a person. Every skill, every weapon Sokka witnessed the Blue Spirit employ (so far) was noted; strengths, weaknesses, information said or accidentally given away – all of it committed to memory. After all, he never knew in these times, when such an enigmatic ally could become an enemy; and he would not risk the health of his friends, family, or the citizens of Ba Sing Se should the Blue Spirit prove untrustworthy. 

“You were careless.” The Blue Spirit remarked in a caustic tone. 

“Well hello to you too, buddy-old-pal.” Sokka snarked with a roll of his eyes and soft huff.

“Let’s go before more of them show up.” Intoned that low, hazy voice – undaunted by Sokka’s singular sarcasm. 

The Tribesman didn’t even have time to rebuke the statement before a gloved hand latched onto his wrist and drug him down the alley, took a sharp right and began a zig-zag through the labyrinth of buildings. It was almost unnerving, to only hear the tread of one set of footsteps, even at this speed. Sokka marveled at how quietly his companion moved; wondered how that step would hold up to Toph’s tremor sense, or how it compared to Aang’s “twinkle-toe” steps. Then, they were approaching an unfamiliar building after hopping a fence onto some poor fool’s property, the Blue Spirit was quite obviously unbothered by basic moral scruples such as trespassing. Sokka was rather unbothered himself, given the situation, and gladly followed the masked man into the building and out of sight. 

They were tucked amid bales of hay and a few ostrich horses, the sleek, high-bred sort only those with money could afford to spend time breeding. They twittered and rustled feathers, but otherwise paid no heed to the intruders, and Sokka was left to wonder just how often his companion used this particular barn when the Blue Spirit patted one of the animals on the nape and rubbed its head to an affectionate titter. 

“Why were the Dai Li following you?” The question held no accusation, hinted that the vigilante had his own ideas already. 

Sokka shrugged negligently. “We implemented a way to keep the kids safer. I won’t say safe, because I don’t know if it’s possible to be safe in this city entirely.” 

That painted grin turned to him, and Sokka frowned, irked again by the impassivity of his comrade’s face. 

“I see. I thought perhaps you had done something… although, I’m amazed you have the contacts here to act so quickly.” There was suspicion in his tone, Sokka heard it plain as day, for however quiet and flat the Blue Spirit spoke, a trickle of wariness always managed to show through. 

“Yeah well, I’m a man of many talents…” Sokka chuckled, flexed a muscle theatrically and ignored the twitch of irritation from his friend. “Really, that’s not something I’m at liberty to tell you.” The man’s expression turned sheepish, but tone remained firm. This was not something he trusted a vigilante, whose name and face he did not know, with. 

The Blue Spirit shrugged, turning back to the ostrich horse. “Then, have you any more big plans besides the orphanages?” 

Sokka considered a moment, expression darkening. “Yeah. I need someone with station. Someone who would be in the know… with some power.” Blunted nails scratched at stubble. “I just happen to have the perfect candidate in mind too.”

“Oh? Who would that be?” But he knew, without having to ask, which twisted soul Sokka wanted.

“The doctor.” Venom turned rumbling tones to acid, an almost hiss between clenched teeth – and Zuko was sharply reminded of just how prized children were in the South Pole, whose harsh climate and hard-to-find bounty meant few children. Especially with no Water Benders. 

“Fine. I’ll meet you at your little… base in two days.” Sokka moved to Protest the Blue Spirit, but masked head shook firmly. “No. The Dai Li are on high-alert right now. More so when they find those bodies. Just what do you imagine we would be able to do tonight, or tomorrow?” 

“Everything while their numbers are spread through the city looking for us.” Sokka stated plainly. 

“We don’t know how many of them there are, Sokka.” He sounded tired, stretched thin with the arguing and Sokka hesitated in his arguing, eying his companion with some concern. 

Surely there wasn’t something… wrong? As though sensing the weight of scrutiny, those hunched shoulders straightened, tensing in a line of irritation that was somehow familiar to Sokka, but Blue’s voice gave nothing away when he spoke again.

“Two days, Sokka, and I’ll lead you back in…” He stepped around the tribesman, hesitated at the door. “Bring cheese… don’t rats like that?” 

Sokka choked on his own tongue, because Tui and La there was nothing funny about that pun but… but how could he not laugh? His companion sounded so serious, and practically skipped out of the barn in some sort of ridiculous pride at the look on Sokka’s face.

_~ Two Days Later ~_

A bare foot slammed earthen ground, armored arms crossed and a scowl twisted pert lips.

“For the last time, Snoozles, I’m going with you. I’ve got a mask and your little boyfriend can just deal. Do you know how much faster this will be if I go? You two dunderheads won’t have to stumble around in this ant colony of Dai Li all night and not find anything.”

Sokka wanted to argue with Toph, he really, really did; exposing another of their group to this wild-card just didn’t sit right with him. If it was just him, then any betrayal was only likely to affect him… but the more people the Blue Spirit was brought into contact with, the higher the risk of exposure for them all. Still, she spoke sense, and Toph would know if Blue was nervous, lying… she could pick a better read on the man than Sokka could hope to. At length, shoulders slumped and he rubbed at tired eyes. 

“Fine, Toph. But make sure you’re wearing the mask.” He sounded almost as tired as he felt, Toph grunted.

“Snoozles, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m the blind bandit. Mask or not, he’s probably gonna know who I am, if he knew you were the Avatar’s buddy.” The earth bender drawled, picking at her nose and reclining against stone walls like it was a hammock. 

“Fine, whatever… ugh.” Sokka was irked, frustrated to have Toph here, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why beyond the logical reasons. It was just another liability… but somehow that wasn’t all… and it felt almost like she was butting in, infringing on his time. The Tribesman shook his head, frowning against the odd train of thought and sipped at the strong, black coffee chosen in place of tea for the long night ahead. 

It seemed an age passed before Toph stood from the wall, foot sliding against the floor with a grind of stone trailing behind, and the Blue Spirit’s visage slipped into the small space with some caution. Toph smirked, arms crossing and hip jutting to one side.

“Well, at least your boyfriend has some sense, Sokka.” She drawled mockingly. 

Sokka groaned. “Toph… for the last time.” But the sentence wasn’t finished, narrowed blue eyes would have said it all – could Toph see. 

Instead she picked her ear and stomped a heel before reclining back onto a stone chair. Those milky, sightless eyes were fixed upon the shadow looming across the room, far enough away to attack or flee should the situation turn nasty. He was perhaps more wary of them than they were of him. Toph found this… interesting. She also found the steady, whispering thump of a heartbeat interesting as well – where was the adrenaline? Where was the fear she could sense in the tense vibrations of muscle? Added on top of the fact that this Blue Spirit was already outside the wall before she sensed his steps and the Blind Bandit was ready to start hurling boulders just to see what other curious things she could find. 

Instead, she was distracted by the firm tremors of Sokka’s standing when he gestured to Blue. 

“Ah, this is… Toph… She’s a really powerful earth bender and I thought, well, she’d probably be a big help… you know, navigating the tunnels.” 

Blue remained silent, still wary – eyes hidden by the shadows of a mask scrutinizing the two before him for any sort of trap. Even with Sokka’s explanation, a lifetime of bad luck and traps left them more than a little hesitant to believe stumbling explanations. Yet, after one step, and then three forward didn’t end with him encased in rock, he relaxed. Somewhat. Toph was grinning next to Sokka, in what could be interpreted as approval. 

“Well, why don’t we get this joy-ride moving?” Knuckles met palm and the young woman stood up. “I’ve got a serious itch to pound on some assholes.” 

Blue almost took several retreating steps when he found himself looking up at Toph. She was huge – and while most of the Earth Kingdom natives were larger than the other peoples, he felt this was rather a little ridiculous. Toph seemed to sense his thoughts because she barked a laugh, punched Sokka in the shoulder and gestured for them to move it. 

Three figures slipped from the building, faces covered and bodies clothed in dark hues. Speech was abandoned now, for none could afford the Dai Li’s attentions. They wove, like wraiths, through sparsely lit streets, clinging to shadows and alert to voices and tremors. Their journey was swift and focused, and ended in a field of the lower ring. All three were winded from the journey, took a moment to brace themselves and just breathe before the real leg of the journey began.

“So, we’re in, we grab this Quack and we leave?” Toph reaffirmed in a low voice, cracking knuckles. 

“Yeah. Preferably with as little ruckus attracting their attention to us as possible.” Sokka stressed, tapping a foot.

Toph shrugged and Blue offered no comment, merely watching the two antagonize each other with more than a little uncertainty. Maybe he should have just… stayed home tonight. Yeah, being home and pretending to conveniently forget about helping Sokka with his hair-brained, half-planned ideas; but it was too late and now the earth was parting beneath them like a slide, and down, down they flew – deposited within a circular chamber void of light. 

Ah, the times fire bending would be useful. 

Toph led the way, sighting the tunnel with the occasional fist to stone or foot to floor, falling still in a display Blue found unnerving and amazing. From nearly a mile in every direction she could sense a rough idea of what was there – could pick up heartbeats and more detailed “imagery” from one-hundred feet. It was a terrifying skill, one he was glad not to have turned against him; though he had no illusions she had put it to work taking stock of him. She was far too precocious a person not to have done so. 

Then they came to their first obstacle; a locked metal door that proved as much a deterrent for Toph Bei Fong as wood to a fire bender. The Blind Bandit truly was the greatest earth bender he’d ever seen, or even heard legend of. 

It left something to be desired in the gravity of the mission, where he’d prepared for even more care to be taken in their snooping this time – all of his preparations (mostly mental to deal with Sokka), seemed incredibly… useless. They flew through the corridors, winding like a maze of ants, round and round at speeds they wouldn’t dare had they only eyes to rely upon. It wasn’t until they almost ran into a sleeping guard perched upon a wooden chair that fickle flight was subdued, and Toph had to explain to a rather irate Blue Spirit that she couldn’t sense vibrations through wood. How it was distorted, muzzy like opening your eyes in cloudy water. Perhaps it was needless to say Toph was not impressed with her own limitations – and Blue was left with little doubt if she could she’d find a way to hone those preternatural senses around that weakness. 

He wondered briefly what Azula would think, to come up against such an opponent, wondered if there would be anything left between Toph’s iron will and his sister’s indomitable need to win. 

“Toph, haven’t you found anything yet?” Sokka’ whispered as they paused at an enclave, taking a moment to breathe and scout ahead. 

The young woman was silent a moment, lips pursed and fingers twitching against the wall. “I’m not even sure what exactly I’m looking for.” 

Sokka gesticulated frustration. “Look for… I don’t know, I closed off room. It’ll probably only have one entrance. Lots of little rooms around it to hold their… prisoners… probably only going to be a few people in it.” He hesitated, unsure how to describe the twisted machines to a person who couldn’t see. “And metal. A lot of metal. It’s what they build those freaky machines out of.” 

Toph nodded, stopped foot and struck the wall again, and Blue felt the earth tremble beneath his boots. A moment later and Toph shifted, shoulders jerking back and lips curling up in a smirk. 

“I think I found your man, Sokka.” 

In silence they set off again, all feeling the prickle of impatience to have this done now that they were so close to their target. Still, it felt like a long time before Toph began to slow again, pausing some feet away from and to the side of a large, steel door without any openings. A smell of chemicals and blood lingered in the hall, barely masking a stench of unwashed skin. Sound didn’t permeate the door, and seemed to hint at just how thick it was. Toph motioned them to stay as she slunk forward, fingers gliding along the rough stone walls, feet seeming to shift through stone like sand. Palms pressed flat against stone by the door, and Zuko heard the woman breathe in, deep and focused like a meditation, and exhale a controlled, steady stream.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

Inside the room a man shifted and turned about, alone in his projects despite the urgings of a particularly nervous Dai Li agent. Pish, he couldn’t have fools in here stumbling in the way of his glorious work – or worse, deciding to pity his glorious subjects as they moaned and called out from tongue-less mouths. He couldn’t have them blabbering and whining about how they wanted to be free now could he? Hehe, they were so much more enjoyable, the little beasts, when they couldn’t talk. So much easier to deal with flailing arms than wagging tongues.

He chuckled to himself as he relished in this hallowed space, void of human disruption; filled only with the glug and gurgle of bubbling solutions, the hiss and steam of vapors filling the air, the scurrying rustle of the little beasts in their cells, rolling about in mildewed hay. He giggled, shimmied hips and hop-skipped to his table, fingers clicking tongs of well-kept steel together as he bent over the amputee body strapped to his table. What behavior could he expect from beasts mistakenly given power? Although that too was as despicable as the things themselves. Fire indeed. Fire was a tool to hone science, it was master of nothing! 

The creature on his table shrieked and jerked, a reflex of muscle more than true understanding of the pain. The man grunted and avoided an unfortunate spurt of blood that stained his sleeve, perhaps he shouldn’t think of undeserving nature of Fire Nation mongrels while working. This was such a delicate task, he didn’t want to kill his little pet before he was done shrinking the lungs! He giggled again, patted the beast’s head and began stitching. 

It gurgled and frothed mindlessly, spit hanging from the side of its mouth from the narcotic flowing (a blessing it didn’t deserve, really) into its veins. 

“There, there my little beast. I need you alive long enough to see if you can still spit your fire with smaller lungs.” A grin stretched cracked lips, tongue sliding against the chapped skin while hungry green eyes preyed upon mindless ocher. “After all, you shouldn’t need all that oxygen now, eh, with your legs and arms gone… hehehehehe.” 

He stepped back, humming to himself as he dropped dirtied tools into antiseptic, reached for a larger needle and durable thread, after all, it wouldn’t need proper stitches. Yes, it didn’t deserve that, he only really needed to stitch it up well enough to – 

Earth moved, like living liquid it rose, snaked about ankles and legs and torso - twined about body and over mouth - too quickly for lips to part around a shout of alarm. Arms were immobile, twisted down and to sides by that liquid earth, moving as he’d never seen any but Dai Li command. He was trapped, and eyes bulged from sockets when steel door crumpled and curled from hinges like a wilting flower. All at the command of a young woman, who looked not at him, but through him and that sick fascination, such as he held for all things unexplained, stirred like madness behind bulging eyes. 

She was followed by two men, whose faces were covered - and one a very familiar sight. The doctor grinned, despite his position, a greedy curl of lips that spoke of all the sick fantasies to have played out in what he considered his own genius mind. Such beautiful subjects, they would make perfect additions to his collection, and fingers itched to delve inside them, to pull them apart, break them down until he understood every nuance of how they ticked. 

Earth squeezed and the world went black.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

“Disgusting.” Sokka gagged, chocolate skin a sickly green and considered Toph lucky in this situation, not to be able to see what was in front of them.

“Yeah.” Her voice was a whisper, and Sokka thought perhaps, with her senses enhanced that it wasn’t a blessing. Not when the spell of vomit, and urine, and sick, and death hovered like miasma around the room. It was worse than the last time he stepped in here, obviously its previous state was one of recent cleaning. Now… the Tribesman clutched at his stomach to avoid spilling its contents all over the floor. 

“Anyway,” Sokka started, “we need to get out of here. I don’t think there’s much help for these people.” ‘What’s left of them’ went unsaid, and for that, Toph was thankful as she nodded, shifted hands and earth released its prisoner, but manacles of stone remained about mouth and arms and legs. It was a good thing this psychotic scientist was a shriveled little man, or Sokka would have begrudged his status as pack animal. The two friends turned to leave, but Toph hesitated at her second step, turning head with a frown to their masked companion.

“Hey, you coming?” 

Sokka looked when Toph voiced the question, and found Blue staring almost transfixed at the soon-to-be corpse laying on what sufficed as an operation table. The man was froze, shoulders drawn into a taunt line and hand curled into a fist at his side - and perhaps it was merely a trick of the hazy stench of this “lab”, but Sokka thought perhaps that fist shimmered with heat. The other hand was outstretched, as if to comfort or grab or end the half-dead boy’s suffering - but it dropped again to Blue’s side, and rose. He was stuck there, in a sick sort of limbo, torn between leaving with their target and helping these brutalized people with one foot in the grave. 

Sokka watched a tremble work its way through the lithe angles of that body, thought he could hear the trembling swallow and staggered breath; and remembered their conversation through a drunken haze. He remembered Blue’s conflict and disgust with how these Fire Nation prisoners were treated, remembered the horror he felt himself at such a sight. 

Killing your enemy in battle, that was honorable. Both met expecting only one to come out alive. Capturing prisoners who surrendered, holding them until the conflict was won, or resolved in another way… that was doable, that was honorable; this was not. The Dai Li, and this madman on his shoulder and whoever was in charge, were playing with lives like it was all a game. 

‘What would Aang think of this? Would he still want to save people like this? Would he want to forgive them?’ 

Sokka didn’t try to answer the silent question himself, knew he couldn’t… knew Aang would not have been able to do so, and bowed his head before taking the few steps needed to clap a hand to Blue’s shoulder. The other man twitched, a flinch that almost rolled into instinctive retaliation but halted with that impassive grin turned upon Sokka once again. A wan smile was offered, though Blue couldn’t see it. 

“C’mon, we need to get out of here… kill him if you need to… but we can’t take them all. I don’t know if it wouldn’t be more cruel that way…” 

His hand fell away and Blue nodded, gesturing he and Toph to go ahead as he turned back to the lab. Sokka nodded, and Toph led the way out, both pointedly not looking back; but at least one thing was clear now, if it hadn’t been made so before. 

“You realize he’s probably Fire Nation?” Toph said before Sokka could acknowledge the thought. His smile was tight and grim.

“Yeah, and I don’t know if that’s better or worse.” 

Toph nodded her agreement and didn’t bother informing Blue of their realization when he joined them again, silent and drawn into himself like a gloomy shadow. 

They were almost to their exit when the explosion shoot the earth at their feet and over their head. Sokka gave the Blue Spirit a look and then they were all hauling ass out of there. Feet stomped the ground, distant shouts and shifting stone created a cacophony of vibrations and Toph was nearly dizzy with the chaos of it as she thrust fists and foot forward and the earth parted above their heads, rose beneath their feet to reveal a lightening expanse of pre-dawn sky. All three were cursing as they tore from the area, legs slamming as fast as they could with the additional burden of the “good doctor”. 

“Why… did you have… to blow… it… up?!” Sokka hissed breathlessly as they paused in their flight and Toph took that moment to check the area. 

“Because… it’s a distraction, and there won’t be enough left to prove the doctor was taken. He could’ve just as easily blown himself up.” 

Sokka paused at that succinct evaluation, and surprisingly good forethought.

“You two ninnies shut your traps and let’s go - I don’t want to be spotted by some moron or the Dai Li.” Toph grouched and shoved both into movement again. 

All-in-all, Sokka mused, this break-in was much more anti-climactic than the last.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

They returned to the safe-house without further incident, depositing their burden in an earthen cage formed quickly by Toph. Sokka collapsed into a chair, breaths heaving as he tossed his ridiculous head-wrappings away and groaning. Blue hovered by the door, watching them, unprepared to leave quite yet.

“What will you do with him?” He asked instead, haltingly taking his own chair.

“Interrogate him. See what he knows, or who he knows.” Toph’s voice was dark and she gave the stone bars a resounding kick before parting a far wall and vanishing from sight. 

Blue stared after her a moment before turning to Sokka, hoping for something a little less… vague, but the tribesman seemed in no hurry to enlighten him. The first spark of annoyance heated his stomach; this involved him too, now that Sokka drug him into it… now that he knew what was being done to his people. Perhaps Sokka didn’t know that, but it was beside the point. Blue crossed his arms, reclining in his chair and leveling a scathing glare on the peasant across from him; a glare Sokka felt despite being unable to see Blue’s eyes – and ignored. 

“I rather hoped you would be more willing to share what exactly you want from this guy. After all, it doesn’t seem like you needed my help – but I was involved anyway…” Blue hesitated, because Sokka was watching now, that gaze suddenly sharp and unreadable. “I want to know what’s being done to my- to these people, and why they’re doing it… though I have an idea.” 

“So you are Fire Nation then.”

It wasn’t a question and Sokka was leaning forward now, elbows on the table and keen eyes seeming to pick Blue apart regardless of the mask and bland clothes. The vigilante leaned back and away, chin raising and head tilting in an almost defensive inquiry – more a gesture of shock and slight confusion.

“Why do you think that?” He asked, hesitantly.

Sokka shrugged. “Because of how affected you were by the prisoners. I was upset that someone could do that to people but… it seemed more personal for you.” A brow arched and lips quirked almost sarcastically. “That and you blew up the lab.” 

Blue tensed, almost bristled and Sokka was again struck by the strangest sense of Déjà Vu. He shook the sensation and rested his chin atop knuckles, still studying his reluctant companion. 

“When we question this guy… I want to know his name, the names of others, their goal…” Sokka sighed and Blue relaxed marginally. “Other questions really depend on how he answers. If he’s just a psycho who was given a vague directive and allowed to play maker on prisoners and civilians.” 

Blue nodded, before looking about the room and Sokka pointed him to a cabinet, almost amused and a bit shocked with himself for understanding what the other man was looking for. 

“I swear, you and your tea.” He remarked, chuckling tiredly. Blue paused a moment, confused at Sokka’s humor before shrugging the weirdness off and setting about making tea. 

Sokka snickered. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone as young as you who loves tea so much… well, I’m just assuming you’re young actually.” 

And again the Tribesman was scrutinizing Blue with that penetrative gaze that set nerves on end at the same time it inspired him to double check posture and action; because Agni forbid he look like a fool with the peasant staring. It was a really maddening reaction to those too-blue eyes, but one Blue couldn’t quite shake; he ignored it instead.

“I enjoy tea, and it has a nice flavor… usually, better than what you apparently like to imbibe.” So perhaps he sounded a bit snippy, if Sokka’s placating hands were evidence enough. Blue huffed and poured the water over the leaves. 

“You’re quite rude, you know?” Blue continued, more to fill the silence and pave the way for his next question.

Sokka blinked, amused. “Rude? Is that why you’re always bristling like a boar-q-pine when I say or ask you stuff?” The drawl was casual, the grin a notch below shit-eating. Blue gestured rather rudely. Sokka whistled and chuckled. “Maybe you’re just too sensitive.” 

Even with that mask, Sokka knew when he was being given a baleful look, had experienced enough of those from Katara in his life. He coughed and grabbed a couple of cups for the tea Blue poured.

“Anyway, by your change of subject, I take it you are Fire Nation – and that’s not a bad thing, I don’t thing, but it does explain a lot.” Sokka shrugged, blew on his tea and yet again tried to catch his companion in the act of lifting that mask to drink. 

Another failure, but they had time yet. 

“So, do you plan to interrogate this man soon?” Blue gestured to the doctor, and Sokka considered him for a long, long moment. 

“Yes.” Sokka said simply, sipping at his own tea and quietly marveling at how… full the taste was despite the leaves being the same that were always here.

“I wondered, if you would be opposed to sharing the information?” Blue continued, quietly irked by Sokka’s monosyllabic answer. 

“Sure. I mean, I sort of figured you have a personal stake in this now.” 

Blue nodded in reply, it was true enough. 

“Tomorrow night, meet me back here, and I’ll update you.” Sokka continued, already beginning to stand, Blue nodded his agreement. 

Earth parted like a curtain and Toph slipped into the room, saluted the two men sarcastically and proceeded to bend the cage through the wall she entered from. Blue watched for a heartbeat before shaking his head and making his own exit. Tomorrow night he would have some answers, and maybe he would be able to sleep more, free of phantom screams and mutilated bodies.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

There was no time for sleep before the work began, they hadn’t a moment to waste when Sokka and Toph had focus enough to remain awake (and plenty of that disgusting coffee to energize system). The doctor was drug down to their little base of operations, tucked into the rough equivalent of a cell and left while the White Lotus was rallied. There were only key players remaining in Ba Sing Se – the rest had ventured to other havens, hidden and tucked away and cut off from news; but these members were their best bet for extracting the information they wanted.

Piandao turned down the offer, for he was a warrior but he was not a torturer and his own disposition would not hold up to such cruelties. Still, he remained, while Jeong Jeong slipped into the room, head bowed and eyes glimmering with old demons. The old fire bender was perhaps more hunch-backed than Sokka had ever seen him before, as though carrying a weight he had hoped to never again experience. It was a disheartening realization, to watch these men who should be retired, sipping tea and play Pai Sho and maybe even bouncing a grandchild on their knee, shed humanity to take up arms once again. 

The door of this make-shift “interrogation room” closed with a finality that was almost unnerving, leaving those outside wondering in almost morbid fascination. Noises, muffled and mumbled could be heard, and Katara would have long since excused herself, Sokka figured, were it not for the water bender’s vested interest in the situation. Hakoda and Pakku waited with them, Toph had long since excused herself for sleep with a “why should I stand here when I can see just as clearly from my room”. She had a valid point and Sokka almost envied her comfort as he shifted again in the stiff wooden chair. 

After a time, the door opened and Jeong Jeong stepped out, shoulders taunt and eyes brittle. “Perhaps there is a way to have our answers… but I find myself hesitating in the face of such… barbarism. I left it once, I do not know that I can return.” 

Hakoda rested a hand on the elder man’s shoulder, a look of understanding shared between them – but Jeong Jeong remained with the group. 

“Well, perhaps you all have moral or intestinal scruples with such a task – I do not. This vermin can hardly be called human, what guilt shall I have for putting an end to his terror?” 

Katara smiled ironically at Pakku’s acerbic speech, dusting off the front of his furs before striding into the room with all the arrogant grace he’d ever displayed. Sokka couldn’t help grinning after the old man. 

“Ahh, Grand-Pakku never changes.” He sighed. Katara giggled.

“No… no he doesn’t.” Another giggle, shook her shoulders and the atmosphere seemed lighter, clearer somehow despite the gravity of the situation. 

The waited, again, and longer this time - and Sokka had some hope that Pakku would succeed in his mission. If nothing else, Pakku’s brand of scathing, esteem butchering sarcasm would be enough torture for anyone. Silence settled with the wait, time seemed to creep by - minutes like hours without conversation to fill the gap, with anticipation hanging over their heads until at last the door opened.

“Disappointingly enough, I may just kill him if I continue.” Were the first, hissed words the old water bender offered them. 

Sokka flinched, Hakoda pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’ve been here almost all day… we could try slower methods, but there just isn’t time. Did you manage to find out anything?” The Chief sounded as exhausted as Sokka felt, but both were keen on any little detail.

“Oh yes, I found out plenty about what he was doing to his pets as he called them.” Pakku shuddered, fists clenched at his sides. “He saw none of them as human, just offers to his great science - hah! He’s a lunatic and too deranged to respond with any sense.” 

Katara hesitated. “Do you think, if I tried to heal his mind it would help?” 

Four pairs of incredulous eyes turned to her, and the young woman glared right back. “There’s a chance, if he’s… broken in that way, then even trying to repair it tell me something.”

She may have continued, but Pakku was shaking his head. “No. I do not think he is broken… just twisted. He is broken in a way that can’t be reversed, I do not think he was ever… right to begin with.” 

Katara grimaced, cheeks blanching slightly - because she knew, in all these years she’d further honed her healing, she’d learned about those who were born with pieces missing. Not all of them were insane, or evil - or twisted, but even her water bending couldn’t heal what was never there. 

“It could also be that he was subject to training specialized against certain degrees or types of interrogation.” Jeong Jeong put in, his dragon-whisker mustache twitching. 

“That’s going to make this more difficult… I’d hoped it would be easier.” Sokka sighed out, half irritated but mostly too exhausted to think straight. 

“What about your… friend?” Katara ventured, hesitant and distrusting but willing, under the circumstances to utilize any resource. 

Sokka jerked, eyes popping wide and lips parting. Of course. It was simple. Hadn’t Blue expressed an interest in the doctor? Sokka would almost bet that was in hopes of laying some violence on the man, but if Blue could control himself… not kill the quack the moment he saw him, well. 

“You’re a genius, sis!” The man bounced from his chair, buoyed by hope, before his sobered. “But, we’ll have to move this guy. I still don’t trust this Blue Spirit enough to bring him down here… he’s too… sneaky. I don’t think even Toph could get a good read on him.” 

Katara shared his frown before nodding, and decided, discussed when and where and how. Easy enough since Sokka expected Blue to meet him at the safe house that night.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

The day passed in a haze, the questions swirling and exhaustion left a fog over Zuko’s thoughts nothing seemed to lift. Smiles were distant as tea was served, words spoken smoothly - but absently in a way that hinted at distraction. It left the patrons of the Jasmine Dragon in a tizzy of gossip about what could be distracting their Li so much. Of course, the prime suggestions were a girl - and of course Uncle encouraged these thoughts, because why should it not be?

Zuko hardly noticed any of it, as he counted the hours down until he could have his own answers. 

So imagine his surprise when, clad in mask and almost black green, he stepped into his meeting place with Sokka to find not only Toph present, but also another man. A frisson of anxiety shot up his spine, and fingers twitched to go for blades or poisoned senbon - truly only stayed by Sokka’s wide-eyed, placating gesture. The Tribesman was standing, approaching at a slow pace, much as one would a wild animal - recognizing all too well the hostile slant slim shoulders had taken, how Blue shifted back a half-step, ready to lunge forward at whatever threat came.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, buddy.” Sokka stammered out, half panicked and Toph snickered. 

It was perhaps the young woman’s expression more than Sokka’s stumbling reassurances that calmed Blue’s hair-trigger reaction to suspicious situations. Sokka visibly deflated, shoulders sagging and breath puffing out in a sigh of relief. The third man had yet to move, but now that Blue really looked at him, he was struck by an uncanny familiarity with that face. Blue, blue eyes set into a wide brow, chocolaty skin and rich brown hair; there was age there, the mouth set in a grim line, the jaw a bit more square, the bear struck through with the first signs of grey, and scars crossing muscled biceps that spoke of many battles. 

Sokka’s father. It struck with some wonder, and Blue questioned why it hadn’t really occurred to him that of course the Tribesman’s father would be involved in this somehow. Chief Hakoda, leader of the Southern Water Tribe fleet - the longest surviving naval force to face off (not head-on of course) against the Fire Nation Navy. 

Toph must have picked up on his recognition, because attention suddenly focused on Blue in a way that prickled skin, and it was several breaths before he was sure her spike in curiosity waned. Or perhaps, just distracted by Sokka’s returned speech.

“Sorry to spring someone else on you… but we had some unexpected problems while interrogating the doctor.” 

Blue’s head turned sharply to the other man. “Problems?” 

Sokka nodded, scratching at his own growing goatee with irritation. “Yeah. The guy wasn’t as easy to crack as we thought he’d be… and prying out the information hasn’t worked with the methods we’ve tried so far.” 

Behind the mask of Blue, Zuko rolled his eyes. The tone that whispered out in a husk, however, showed none of the derision the ex-Prince felt. “Of course it wouldn’t.” 

Sokka, Hakoda and Toph all stared - but it was Hakoda who broke the lingering silence. 

“Of course? You speak as though it were obvious…” 

Blue gestured with one hand flippantly. “He is a researcher, developer - scientist - a driving force for a covert organization. A group no one knows anything about except maybe those people involved in it.” He counted off on fingers now, with the ease only one who grew up in the cut-throat politics of court life. “It’s a political group, likely the leaders are heads of state in Ba Sing Se, or leader. It’s undoubtedly old, the power games probably run as far back as the Dai Li themselves… and what they’re doing… it’s not low-grade crazy. I doubt anyone weak survives long, I doubt we’ll find any loose-ends because they wouldn’t leave them alive.” 

In the face of their almost shocked silence, Blue shifted weight from foot to foot, frowning. How was it not all obvious? Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure of this, regardless of the fact none of these people were familiar with the inner workings of governments such as the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. He supposed it was perhaps a cultural…miscommunication… prayed that is all it was as he mentally shrugged off the bafflement and posed another question.

“So… what does that have to do with this other person?” 

Sokka shook himself visibly, but the irritation at his own oversight lingered like a shadow in his eyes. 

“He’s here because we brought the doctor back here… I was thinking maybe you could deal with the questioning, since our methods were useless.” 

Him? Have a chance to repay all the pain he bestowed, ever-so-kindly on his people? Zuko would be absolutely elated – already that black monster was roaring vengeful hunger in his soul, and fingers itched to begin. 

“Of course.” The hiss was, perhaps not quite as apathetic as Blue hoped, when Sokka flinched back from the venom of it and Toph cocked a brow. 

“One thing… we need all of our questions answered, we can’t have you killing him… and he tends to say some… really disturbing stuff.” Sokka said, firm and unyielding. 

Blue shrugged, as though that much was even more obvious; besides, the longer the good doctor lived, the more pain he would endure. 

“I’ll need to know these questions in advance.” Now, he just wanted out of this room and in whatever hole they had the doctor; he’d make him sing his secrets. 

Sokka handed over a roll of parchment with no small amount of hesitation and a firm look that warned again for restraint. A glance to Toph and Blue knew who would be keeping an “eye” on things while he was out of sight of the others. He nodded silently, understanding and agreement, a silent oath that he would not lose control, no matter the filth that came from the doctor’s mouth, and deftly stepped around the Tribesmen, behind Toph who stomped a foot and opened a section of wall. 

It close behind him with a grinding thud, and Sokka exchanged a look with Hakoda.

“Your… friend is…” He trailed off, seeming unable to form any solid opinion when Toph laughed, arms crossing and picking at her nose. 

“Interesting? Weird? Way too calm?” 

Hakoda nodded a bit to her listing of attributes, aside from how the vigilante recoiled at the sight of him like a poised viper, he hadn’t seemed overly perturbed or shocked by anything except their apparent ignorance to secret-society workings. 

“How do you suppose he knew so much about methods of dealing with… questionable organizations?” 

Toph shrugged, flicked a booger and took another seat, trying to focus on the vibrations from the other room.

“Who knows, probably because he runs around in a mask – subterfuge wouldn’t exactly be a shocking skill.” 

Sokka and Hakoda both had to concede the point and then settle in for what looked to be a long wait.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

“Weeelll, looks like they’ve sent another one. Eh he he he… and we even have a performer! How delightful, it’s so very boring in here. Hehe.”

The hissing, throaty words reached Zuko’s ears in the dank room before the wall was even sealed. The little man seated across the room from him, bound to a stone chair with stone bindings, was hunched over, worn from his less-than-hospitable captivity – but otherwise unperturbed. The sight of him churned bile in his stomach, but the words were easy enough to ignore. 

He was a withered thing, this doctor, all wrinkles and awkward angles and too-many-angles – like one of those bugs that looked like twigs so common in the Earth Kingdom. His eyes were large, bulbous even, set a bit too far apart above the large, hooked nose. He wore no facial hair, and what remained of his own was braided back tightly – though frazzled from his confinement. He grinned too quickly; a mean sort of grin the bared teeth like a taunting baboon rather than a prisoner. Indeed he was as mad as his experiments, Zuko suspected – but not lacking reason or awareness… just conscience. 

And a well-hidden temper, if that flash of impatience with Zuko’s silence was anything to go by. 

“Well? Aren’t you gonna talk, boy? Run off at the mouth like those other bastards about how immoral I am? Hehe, about what a monster I am for furthering science! But then, what would ignorant snow-grubbing peasants know, eh? Little savages playing on their rocks of ice wouldn’t have any respect for advancing knowledge. No. None. He he.” 

The little man twisted in his bands, spindly fingers rubbing together and splaying and shifting much like the legs of a spider plucking its web to check for victims. Zuko waited another beat, watched the impatience spike again and recede, fickle and short lived as a child’s firework. 

“The silent treatment? You’ll be easier than the others then. Hehe, too soft to get your hands dirty.” 

Zuko moved, watched the rabid light of those eyes park high in victory – and fizzle when he only took another step forward and into the little circle of candlelight. It cast him in sharp relief, a wraith hovering in the dark, humid room and the first signs of wariness crept as stillness through the doctor’s body. 

In a theatric move, Zuko pulled Li to the fore – smiling, jesting Li with all the manners of the well-bred and rarely a frown to offer, genial Li who people loved – and executed a swooping, elegant bow that swung out one arm with a flourish and tucked the other at his waist. Like a performer ending an act. 

“While I’m sure you’re very aware of whom I am, good doctor.” Zuko purred, in smooth, dulcet tones, a Cheshire Grin pulling lips into a grin worthy of the mask it was hid behind. “Allow me to correct your idea that I am rude by introducing myself. I’m the Blue Spirit.” 

The grin bore teeth now, not that the doctor could see, but the man was staring, as though surprised. Zuko righted himself, basked in the dark satisfaction of shutting that fool up - even if only temporarily. The silence stretched and the doctor seemed to recover himself, with more suspicion than he displayed on first sight of the Blue Spirit. Zuko thought perhaps the dramatics were too much, until those eyes sparked again and another grin curled withered lips. A moment later and the bastard was cackling.

“The Blue Spirit? My, how special I feel, visited by such a controversial figure. Hehe. Such a sweet pet you’d make – they say you’re a Spirit, but you look little more than human to me. Hehehe.”

“Then you won’t even introduce yourself?” Zuko ignored the rambling and muttering of the doctor, and progressed another step with the tilt of a head. 

“Oh, I’m Yìyàng; but I thought you would know that much since you came after me.” Tongue licked lips, eyes glimmering with manic emotion. “Unless of course you found my book, hehe, was that you? Sneaky, sneaky little Spirit… thievery isn’t very nice.” The grin broadened and eyes glazed in remembrance. “Not that I mind, I’m sure you enjoyed my work, eh? I especially enjoyed doing it. Hehe, such a shame they all died so fast… but the ones who lived weren’t as interesting – there’s nothing more boring than fulfilling a theory.” 

Yìyàng broke off into cackling and Zuko felt the sick churn of nausea in his gut, disgust that warred with black hatred – but he remained unmoved. Eventually, the chattering came to an end, and those bulging, too-wide eyes fixed on him again.

“My, my we are a patient fellow… I thought the old savage earlier was going to fill me full of his ridiculous icicles hehehe.” 

“I’ve met worse than you…” Head tilted at the flat observation, arms crossing and shoulders rolling backward in a slouch – Zuko was the picture of unimpressed boredom. “Although, you are rather sick, it’s almost pathetic listening to you work so hard for a reaction.” 

Those eyes flashed sudden loathing and Zuko grinned beneath his mask, slinking forward another stalking step, the light seeming to dim the nearer he drew to his prey. “Tell me, are you disappointed? Is this why you cut out their tongues? Cut them open? Because they find you so thoroughly lackluster?” The purr was hungry now, and like a beast readying to feast on a good meal, Zuko hovered just before Yìyàng. The doctor stared, wide-eyed and slack jawed – at the glimmer of burning gold buried within the black sockets of the Blue Spirit mask. 

Yìyàng arched back with a shriek, wrinkled face twisting up in disgust and loathing. 

“FIRE NATION!” He wailed with a jerk and a thrash, madness swirling in those eyes – and a bone deep hatred. 

It answered one question, and Zuko chuckled as he lifted the mask, pulled it away from his face – the grin spreading across fine features twisting into a cruel parallel of his father’s own grin. Yìyàng gasped for breath, trembling with a rage and fear and disbelief as he recognized the visage revealed to him – he practically frothed at the mouth. Zuko stepped forward again, knees bumping the filthy man, face inches from Yìyàng’s own; until all the doctor could see was golden eyes and disfiguring scar. 

“Now,” Zuko whispered, a husk like coals sparked in the back of his throat. “why don’t you tell me all about what the Dai Li want with my people’s fire?” Head canted, tone ending upward on a sweet note that set a shudder through the doctor’s figure. “Come now, what do you have to lose? You’ll never walk out of this room.” Glee danced in auric eyes, malicious and vengeful. “I get to play with you when you answer all these neat little questions.” The coo was pleased and Yìyàng snatched for his own demented humor, and found it failing in the face of this monster smiling down at him.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

“What’s going on in there, Toph?” Hakoda asked, chin resting atop his knuckles and eyes keen on the young woman who tensed suddenly.

Sokka turned to his friend, frowning up from the Pai Sho board spread between himself and his father. “Toph?”

“He’s scared.” Was her simple answer, thin brows furrowing in concentration – as though struggling not to miss a thing.

“Blue?” Sokka queried, focused on his game again. 

“No, Snoozles. The doctor. He’s pissed and scared – defecate yourself kind of scared.” She was considering, her tone ringing with interest and the earth bender crept closer to the door. “I wish I could hear what they’re saying… you’re friend doesn’t seem any different than when he entered.” 

Hakoda frowned, on edge by that – because surely the other should be angry; and if Toph couldn’t detect any… what did that mean? Was he not really Fire Nation? Or was his surprising insight into T&I born from personal experience?

_~ 彩雲 ~_

“Aren’t you going to talk? I feel rather offended, like I’m not worth your words – even your jokes have stopped!” Zuko circled around behind the doctor, a sigh in his voice and hands folding behind his backs.

Yìyàng trembled in his chair, cackling quietly to himself and refusing the ex-Prince both answer and entertainment. How dare the filthy little worm speak to him? How dare he not grovel at Yìyàng’s feet? How the doctor wanted so bad to carve out his tongue and scoop out his eyeballs and pick him apart piece by little piece – inspiration struck like lightening and the scientist grinned.

“You wanna know what we want? Hehe… we wanna know what makes you dogs work. Hehe… wanna know where that fire comes from. Filthy monsters that you are, you don’t deserve the power to cause so much destruction. No, no, fire is a tool… and you’ll all be tools.” He bowed forward, shoulders shaking. “So I looked for the fire… it was so much fun! Did you know, they thought it would be in the stomach? Hehe, like it’s said those dragons held their fire?” The doctor tittered when Zuko’s steps halted. “Listening? Let me tell you about the first one I carved open… some young woman they drug in, hehe, she was a right mess already. The little whore had been torn open front and back, but she wanted more, you know how those Fire Nation women are. Hehe, maybe that’s why your filthy soldiers took such pleasure raping our women.” 

Zuko stared, at the back of that head, anger simmering in some deep recess of psyche, locked away as tightly as everything else. It would take more than words and slander against honor to stir, and perhaps the old man realized that – because he snarled and looked away from that impassive expression. 

“I cut her open, I didn’t bother putting her under; beasts like that don’t need such luxuries. Hehe. She was pregnant, did you know? Some squealing little beast ready to pop out of her and pollute the world… but we kept it. Hehe, it made such a pretty decoration, stuffed in a jar of colored preservative.” HE sighed out gustily, and Zuko’s fingers twitched. 

“But we didn’t find any fire in her belly. Just that little spawn.” A negligent shrug. “What did I care? I had plenty more…” 

“What did you plan to do when you found the fire?” Zuko asked flatly, cutting of the perverse ramblings.

Yìyàng glowered and huffed out annoyance. “If you don’t want a story don’t ask for one…” A nasty little grin. “Or maybe my story was too much, hmm? Maybe the Little Prince couldn’t handle hearing about what we do to beasts like you here? HEHEHEHE.” 

“I have no time to listen to your insanity… and this is obviously going nowhere.” Zuko commented offhand, tabbing chin and gesturing negligently.

Yìyàng laughed, threw his head back and bellowed his amusement. 

Zuko grinned, bearing teeth like fangs, and fingers tensed and curled like claws. 

Laughter cut off and heart seized in a skipped beat a moment before howling shrieks of pain ripped from the doctor’s throat.

_~ 彩雲 ~_

Toph jerked away from the wall, staggering back at the same moment Hakoda leapt forward to catch her and Sokka overturned the Pai Sho board with his flinch. All of them stared at the wall with blanched skin and wide eyes. The screams reverberating from the room cut off just as suddenly as they began and all fell to silence.

“M-maybe you should go in?” Sokka started, though he stepped further away from those tortured sounds. 

Toph shook her head. “No point… right before creepy started to scream, I felt Blue’s pulse spike… but I didn’t see him… touch the guy.” 

“Didn’t see him?” Hakoda hedged, eyes wary. 

Toph shrugged. “It’s all… distorted now. There’s too much movement, or it’s the screams or… I don’t know… but the image is too hazy for me to make out details.” 

Sokka felt an icy dread in his stomach – but what could they do? They wanted answers, and Toph refused to open the wall until Blue finished. She seemed certain he wouldn’t kill the quack but the other two weren’t so sure. Still, they waited, and time slipped by in a tense silence – no longer casual and broken by Pai Sho and light conversation and tea. The screams would start again, occasionally – rise and die in a horrified crescendo and Toph remained vigilant – focused on what was happening inside. Hakoda and Sokka didn’t ask – they weren’t entirely sure they wanted to know. Torture wasn’t a practice in the South Pole, it was a waste of time and energy… and there was no purpose to such cruelty when it took so much energy to just survive. 

It felt as though half the night slipped away before Toph stood and parted the wall with a stomp and gesture. Blue looked no different than when he entered as he stepped from the darkness within – the candle was snuffed and the silence spoke of death. Sokka could smell iron on the air and shuddered at the image that awaited them. It wasn’t until Blue moved into the warm light of the fire place that Sokka noted the drips of crimson falling from fingertips and swayed where he sat. Blue, unruffled took a seat and set the stained parchment atop the table.

“I have your answers.” The tone was flat, unfazed by whatever horrors he just committed – and Hakoda was measuring the masked figure with due wariness. 

“May I have some tea?” Blue broke the silence again, and Sokka noticed the fatigue in that tone which strained too much for the steady rhythm he’d grown accustomed to. It was only his familiarity with Blue, the Tribesman realized, that keyed him into that – and he questioned the ridiculous display of self-control. 

Toph poured the tea, Sokka shifted in his seat and Hakoda leaned forward on his elbows.

“What did you find out?” Hakoda asked. 

The teacup clinked softly against the table. “That he can’t speak the name of the Dai Li’s leader. He’s been mind-bent, only not to the same extent as the Ju Dee’s.” 

A nod around the table, it wasn’t that much of a surprise all things considered. 

“I also found out why they targeted fire benders specifically… they want to, find a way to artificially imbue people with bending, fire bending.” 

Silence; shocked, appalled, disbelieving. 

“But..” Sokka began, and stopped when Blue shook his head. 

“It’s a farce of a quest, but the implications are… frightening. If they find a way to grant and steal away bending… they want to transfer fire bending from one person to another. Into their agents.” He spat the word with venom and Hakoda arched a brow.

“The Dai Li?” 

“No. Sleeper agents, he called them. Adults, children, men, women, teenagers… people raised and brainwashed and brainwashed like machines to look and be and behave a certain way, to do things without realizing they do – or asking why they do. Until they’re triggered by some sort of key-word… and then they remember who and why. They’re the perfect spies, because their reasons are true – in so far as they are aware until the trigger word is spoken.” 

Disgust again, and Blue nodded, fighting at the exhaustion which pulled at muscles and mind – ever stronger, but he must push through it. He knew these were the consequences, and he would take them and best them. After all, he couldn’t afford unconsciousness here, and risk being unmasked by one of these people. 

“I feel like that’s not all.” Toph stated bluntly, flicking dirt she’d picked from between her toes. 

Blue shook his head. “No. It’s not. These agents… they’re everywhere. The Fire Nation, Omashu, Ba Sing Se, Kiyoshi… it’s like whoever is organizing all of this is laying a foundation.” 

“To take over the world, or blackmail the rest of it…” Sokka muttered in a growl. Blue nodded.

“The only other thing, was that he kept repeating a name. Tuōmǎsī. Only the name, not who they are or what they do… just their name, and ‘Mother’.” 

Sokka groaned and scrubbed at his eyes. “Great, another psycho to hunt down.” 

Zuko nodded with some reluctance, poured himself a cup of tea and nearly downed it in one gulp. It wasn’t as good as his own or Uncle’s, but it would do. 

“If that’s all?” He started, standing and Sokka nodded tiredly. 

Blue was almost out of the building when a hand grabbed his arm and it was with some surprise that he faced Sokka, looking thoughtful. 

“Meet me here again in a few days?” 

Blue blinked, almost declined but thought better of running into the Tribesman drunk in an alley again. 

“Of course.” And with a dip of the head and a twist that freed his arm, studiously ignoring the tingle left behind from the pressure of Sokka’s touch, Zuko set out for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should probably be noted that I absolutely adore Azula… 
> 
> Yìyàng – Chinese for unusual, weird, aberrant, creepy etc. Inspired (personality) by Orochimaru from Naruto and Prof. Hojo from Final Fantasy VII. 
> 
> Tuōmǎsī – Mother Death 
> 
> Yeh I decided to give them some coms, although they have some pretty harsh limitations. Obviously they are proto-types, but they make life much easier. 
> 
> I found a theme song haha Cœur de Pirate - C'était Salement Romantique
> 
> Sorry for the prolonged… wait… but it’s updated now and I plan to try and have another chapter out without making you all wait another… 3… 4 months?

**Author's Note:**

> Xiaoli means 'morning jasmine'. It has no particular significance.  
> Lots of scene setting in this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too mind numbing..
> 
> A Note On The Heights: Because ATLA is very Asian heavy on the culture scale… I went with shorter statures altogether. Katara – 160-162cm || Zuko 165-167cm || Suki 165-167 cm || Sokka 175cm || Toph 177-180cm. I adore the idea of a big, giant Amazonian Toph… and the idea that Earth benders are generally bigger anyway.


End file.
